They called me Minx
by bluenique
Summary: The English version of Minx.the 13 years old Jeanna met for the very first time her father- what is quite different from all she had ever expected and changed her life totally.
1. Introduction

Just a few words just before we start this.

I'm not entirely sure if it is allowed to post the very same story in two different languages. I would like to do- since it is originally written in German but some do not speak it and would like to read it as well. My English is far away from being flare-less, so be a bit kind with me and I'm always open for when it comes to grammar.

Aside this you should be warned. I started five year back with the knowledge of The 3rd X-men Movie (the last stand) but i took even at this times some "artistic freedom" (Like my Story is placed between Movie 2 and 3 but Logan and Hank met in my Story, or i bring in Lookheed who is not appearing in the movie but in the novel of the movie, what was as well a l guide-line to me.) Keep in mind that this Story is 5 years old and I so I made up a entirely different past- not related in any kind to first class.(I should mention that I totally adore the movie- but in case of Minx it wasn't helpful at all)

If can't deal with the fact that this Story is centered by an O.C. or that it isn't so much action in, I highly recommend just reading another story.

**It is what it is: A development novel, accidentally placed in (my) X-universe.**

As I said in the German version of it- This story hasn't happen without a bunch of people.

Philine Briel, as inspiration for Minx( and for being a cool Inker) My sister Silke, for listen the whole thing, commenting it. Jeannette"Jenny" Heinemann, who gave Jeanna her name not being a Jeannette at all. My friend Tilman Stieve, who wrote such wonderful stories and is a well of Nagel the father of the Alligatorfarm, writer and godfather of Punk;), who encouraged me (kinda) to start writing again. Corinne for the best Hank- story ever of course my daughter Julie who was the inspiration for June.

The story is dedicated Cathy and Dave.I will never ever forget you!


	2. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 1

How it began

Its not easy to say, where it actually had started.

Life has commonly no first page.

The most things what happen are the consequences of something what lies behind somewhere in the past- and also this, what we call fate or chance.

But this is pretty useless, because it wouldn't change anything.

I waked up this morning from the electronic peeping of my alarm clock.

Like nearly every day that winter I had a strong headache and felt dizzy.

Nonetheless I stand up yawning and opend the curtains in front of my window.

Out there everything was and gray.

It started to snow in the night. Not much, but just enough to remind me it was still deep winter and every day like the other was ice-cold and gray like my mood.

I never was so deeply longing for a hint of spring, what never seem to come, as in this year.

"This Winter", i thought,"will probably never end."

I thought so because my mother had just died a few weeks ago.

It was a saturday evening, when Mike and me were visiting her the very last time in the hospital. At this night she took my hand and looked at me very she looked so fragile and small in that huge medical much unlike my mother.

And then she started to whisper.

"You are brave, Jeanna. Very brave to be here.", then she sighed, still staring at me,"Many of my old friends are not brave enough to come here, since I'm so sick. They could not stand seeing me die. But you...you are right now. I hope you will stay that brave, whatever may come."

I laughed an awkward laugher."Of course I'm here, i love ya."I replied,"and you won't die right now anyway, right?"

I didn't felt brave in no way. Just helpless and small.

She didn't looked down on her blanket.

Of course, it didn't came without any warning. My mother was in hospital for weeks and Mike and me had discussed the possibility that it might happen. But I couldn't believe it at all neither I could understand it. Death is such a strange thing. Really abstract. especially when you are just thirteen. And never is such a long time.

I knew she would never come back. She would never kiss my cheak again neither stroking my hair back. And it felt like I had died there. In this eggshell colored room, in the hospital in Peterson.

Tired and sad I was wandering in the bathroom trying to brush my teeth with half-closed eyes. The taste i had in my mouth was pretty icky and every single teeth seemed to hurt as the hell. That was a bit odd , since my braces where fixed just weeks ago.

Now it felt like i need to go to the dentist. That was actually the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want to go anyway-especially not to a Doctor of any kind.

Thats why i had skipped the appointment of Doctor Poole last week.

Mike didn't even know, that i never went there. I doubt he had noticed it at all.

Mike is my stepfather.

He had married my mom when I was nine. Before that they had dated for a while.

He is not the type of guy who has really big interest in younger children and I didn't liked either. At least not in this days.

He was a stranger, a intruder of my moms and my little closed world. I never missed my father and so I had no desire to get some.

But when I got a bit older I realized, that he was not the worst decision ever.

He took me to some baseball games and i liked it i found out how much he knew about the world and everything. He was more like a friend then a father and i could talk with him about everything. He answered Questions my mother never would.

Mike is a social worker. Working with young help him back to a normal life without drug and violence. And I thoght that it was more interesting then my mothers helpful. Since he did some to help aside just reporting about bad things on tv.

I still guess he is great in this what he does. Grown up as fifth of six children he lost his father in very early age.

Mike did the whole way from there where he came from to the college all alone. No supporting family who helped him to pay his bills. He know by his self what it means to be poor and alone.

How much his own story was to do his job, so much it detains him from speaking about problems and thoughts, especially the darker ones.

I cant count the times my mother and Mike had a fight because of that.

She was a very communicative person and it made her feel uncomfortable, if someone just closed the door in front of her. She felt unloved and and lost in silence, while I could see that it had nothing to do with her. It was just the way Mike was. Witty and smart in the public but when it came to feelings a silent loner.

And it was the disease of my mother what made us to partners. We both had just one goal. We wanted our love back home.

But when all ended we fell apart. Not because of reproaches or anger. Just because of pain and sadness.

We lived as strangers in the same house, everyone captured in our own feels and needs, like to shipwrecked persons, everyone on his own beam. Helpless to care for each other.

He left me alone most of the time.

When he came from work, he closed in himself in his room and listen to his music filling the emptiness in his heart.

I was not better. I had no desire to talk. No reason. and if I did i did with my best friend Leah. We were friends since the days we could crawl. She lived in the house next door and until last year we even went to the same school. If someone ever knew me, it was Leah. When I was younger i build some Morse-machine for us. But now it wasn't necessary any longer to use it. We had both cells and Internet. But even she didn't know what was going on in these days with me.

But some else was odd on that special morning.

Very strange. So strange that I expected I was going slowly I searched for my glasses who laid down on the sink, where i left them last night.

With disbelief i stared at my hair.

It looked as i had colored it in brown not long ago, and now my natural hair grow out.

Of course it was not.

My mom has always told me that I got to wait until fifteen before I ever start to color my hair.

And also it was impossible that it was my orginal color- because the hairline was...blue- yeah, darkish blue.

No one has blue of some freaks, I thought. So I was less concerned about the color itself. I was concerned of my state of could cause delousions. And had to be one. I was pretty I had read many of Mikes books and I knew a lot about psychic diseases. May I was straight on the way into a psychosis. But I forget at that moment that a psychotic person would never questioning a hallucination. Not in the way I did.

I had no time to think about it. Mike was calling for breakfast, right in this moment.

So I went downstairs in my red checkered pajama into the kitchen.

Mike was closing last button of his white shirt. To see Mike in such a shirt was a little sensation. He looked great but very unusual.

Normally wears shirts but mostly checkered as my Nightdress or something of green cord, what fits his reddish short hair very nice.

But the most time he wore- as sign of his existentialistic view of life- black turtleneck pullovers and black pants. Its true. he is a huge fan of Camus and Satre.

In all the time I knew Mike, I just saw him two times before in a suit.

At his own wedding and at the burial of my mother.

The fact he was planning to wear the suit again, reminded me painfully that today would be again a a special day.

My mothers opening of the last will.

Without any word I sat down on my place on the kitchen bench, watching him taking a coffee from the coffee maker.

He sipped on it carefully decided that it was to hot to drink it right now. So he placed it on the table.

Then he closed his cuff-links.

The table was filled with breakfast but i wasn't hungry at all.

Unfortunately Mike decided suddenly to play my father.

"Eat some Jeanna", he said

"Mhhh" i was murmuring unwilling stroking my hair from the face. And I meant it. By the look at ham and eggs my stomach did handstand.I felt sick even by the Idea.

"Breakfast, darling is the most important meal of the day", he told me like he was teaching a class, "And the day will be hard enough for you. Believe me"

I rolled my eyes.

Most important meal or not-I couldn't nor wouldn't eat anything.

So i crossed my arms: "I'm sick, Mike can't eat any "

Mike sighed. "If your mother would be here..."-then he realized what he just said and stopped himself.

"But mom isn't here, Mike- she is dead", I said eagerly.

His shoulders dropped down and he sighed again, looking on the ground.

"Jeannette please- just a bit..you're so thin, anyway.."

In this case he was right. I was my whole life to thin- not that i was someone who didn't liked to eat. The opposite was right.

Before my mother got so ill, was constantly eating and snacking. "You're burning down all that Calories, because you cant stand still for a single moment", she told me all my life.

I lost my appetite when my mother went sick from one day to the other.

And Mike had called me Jeannette, that was a very bad sign. He was serious.

So i tried to eat some Honey loops. He-Like everyone called me Jeannette just because it was really serious.

Until today i can't understand what had driven to name me like that.

Jeannette Louise that was the worst name i could think Louise was the name of my grandmother- but Jeannette? My mom once told me she named me after an old friend who was called Jean. Somehow she liked the Idea calling me Jean then. She also told me I might be once such a nice strong person as that this Jean was. But I never was Jean, I always was Jeanna.

Jean or Jeanette was a name for a ballet dancer- a girl with long blond hair. Those kind who like the color pink and dolls. I never was like that. I was always mistaken for a boy, with my lean figure and short hair. Never wearing dresses, nor behaving like a little Lady.

I never had theneed to giggle in the near of boys, I never had interest in Makeup or clothes,not to mention all the times I spend in the headmasters office, because of my pranks and all the nonsense I did in school.

"Curiosity kill the cat" My mom had told me right often. In my case curiosity had killed nearly my principal- when I tried out what peg-top might react if it was thrown from the second floor. Of course missed him and the peg-top broke in thousand pieces- but Mr. Delano was not amused at all. Lets say i can't understand anyone can even think of me as a some do.

I'm not and I never was.

In fact I'm the laziest person on earth-in school.

There was no schoolbook i haven't drawn cartoons in, just because of boredom. And I had the habit to read while the classes. Mostly cheap kiosk novels.I borrowed them from Sue my other friend, since my mother had found out that I took always books with me. Sue taste was not exactly mine. She read always some kitschy Love-stories- but it was better than the most of the lessons in my old school.

I haven't done many of my homeworks in my life. The only thing I really did in school was babbling.

Teachers commonly love the ones who asking questions and feigning interest.

But much more often, I'm sure, I drove them crazy.

Questioning even the way they do their lessons. And I had the suspicion, that they where very relieved to get rid of me since principal Delano had chosen in the last year, that i was unwanted in his school.

They forced me to go on the high-school.

In these days I already knew that the cancer had occupied my mothers body, and she had even stopped to work. I couldn't see why I had to go there, but Mike and my mother were so proud.

You're so smart, that the whole world can be yours."

"Whomes world?", I asked them bitterly.

In the times my mom had been healthy, I always wanted to be everything.

A painter maybe...or the President- maybe a mad scientist or a singer.

I was pity that growing up meant in consequence, that you got to be something - not everything at the same time.

Now I didn't want anything- accept a Rabbit in a hole in the ground.

In the last days I turned to a watcher of the world around me.

The rest of my life- that was my feeling- was totally useless.

And the high-school was the worst nightmare i could even think of.

Here i felt being accidentally like actor of a soap opera or a person in Sues books.

Everything was about recognition, about being popular. About boys and girls...

OK, the boys at the high school weren't any longer those childish geeks, who put you tacks on the chair, if you are better in in chemistry as they- But it was useless anyway.

They never look at me nor noticed me at boys nor Girls.

Everyone was centered on his own little life and they didn't care if i was dead or alive.

I was just the odd kid.

When I was lucky, they spoke three words with me. But unfortunately most of the time the thee words were: "Hook it, Freak"

"Why there is actually such a opening of will, Mike.I don't want to get any-", I asked Mike, while playing with my Honey Loops.

Mike looked desperate. Not knowing a good answer. He was starring at the loose ends of his necktie. He hadn't the faintest idea how to do a knot.

"If it is your mothers will, we just got to do it. Maybe its...its just a part this..."

I stand up.

"Guess what, Mike?", I said tenderly standing in front of him. I took the ends of the tie in my hands starting to bind him a nice Windsor knot- who is actually a American invention as the duke once admitted.

"You are forty-two Mike- I can't bind you ties forever. You should start to learn that by yourself.."


	3. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 2

**The mysterious stranger**

The bureau of the notary was located in not very far from little Falls, where we lived.

Last year Mike had sold our SUV and bought a little VW- Polo since the bills of the hospital need to get paid. And so this was this car we used at this day.

He parked the vehicle in the near and we walked the last part of the way in in silence trough the snow.

My grandfather is a lawyer.

He runs a own chamber still as Senior, even when my grandma forced him for ages to went in retirement. But without his work, he always told us, he felt like a half man-

So you could picture that i would be actually be interested in that, what a notary do. But not at that day.

I wasn't even impressed by the luxurious building.

Mike reached me a hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready if you are" I told him taking his Hand and so we went together through the impressing two winged door.

Inside was a great hallway.

Someone was very keen, to make sure that everyone could notice how wealthy the owners where.

It lasted all in authentic Jugendstil ambient. There were huge tiles on the ground, who end in the middle into a star, lots of dark wood and Tiffany-glass.

Everything seemed to me near to swanky expensive.

Sudden it reminded me on the entrance of a museum- or much better- on a library.

I was stunned- wondering about my feelings until I found out it smelled like paper.

And I smelled as well the cleaner, the conifers, even the printers in the offices.

It was odd. I never was focused on smells and it was irritating that i just started to use that sense. Just in that moment.

Astonished I looked around trying to place that new sense in my world, but the Sinister was already waiting for us.

It pushed downstairs like a bird of prey, who finally find the mouse. And she was running to us with floating dresses.

Mrs. Sinister is commonly known as Louise Renee Tilby- born as Louise Renee Hayes- and yes she is related to our nineteenth president- not much- but enough to mention it really often.

Mike and me dubbed her the Sinister for reasons. Even through she had no red eyes. She is just a neurotic old woman with a lot of time.

Louise is an artist. Better said, she would like to be one and since she found out that she is not that gifted, she cares -with help of the money of her wealthy husband like a mother for upcoming artists. She supports them with advises, money and exhibitions or procuring them thanks her good contacts to the society.

But in reality its just a hobby. A hobby like shopping or visiting the opera frequently.

Actually its her main time job looking nice on the side on my grandfather and being the mother of his daughters.

Or better said his one remaining daughter...

_Poor Louise_

She planned the life of her children well, but even a amount of money does not save you from the fate.

Louis`s first "fate-day" was 1971. She was just twenty-eight by herself. My aunt Hannah was three and my mother just a half year old.

Married with George, my later grandfather, who was in these days the upcoming star in a successful chamber in Manhattan, she had actually all what she ever wanted.

A wealthy husband and two cute children. In this spring they had bought a house on buzzard bay.

Because of the children, of course. Not to show of that they where finally someone, no way.

Louise was invited by a friend and her thirty years older husband who had also a house on the Cape in these days. Her own husband was home with my mom and the Nanny, because he really worked hard for the money she spend.

It was later as expected and a way to much champagne as well. And Louise hasn't thought on the evening mist.

Aunt Hanna was sleeping on the backseat of the car as the Truck hit the car.

Hannah didn't wake for three days.

The Doctors saved her life- but they amputated her right leg.

Louise never came over that accident especially when she realized that Hanna would be defaced and disabled for life. I don't think she is- Actually makes her the scar in her face interesting and even prettier, but thats my personal of course totally dis-morphed point of view, I guess.

However, my mom was unharmed and the prettiest thing you could find.

Of course had Louise big Ideas for my mom. But she was cute as clever, and also not willing for-filling my grandmothers wishes. She didn't even think a single moment to be a lawyer- neither marrying one.

No, my mother had her own ideas.

TV. news-anchor was her Idea of a career. And then she came home with a child from a man she never planned to marry.

Oh dear, what a mess!

But for some reasons Louise was pretty relieved about the fact, that my mother never married my father.

He was obviously - just as Mike later was- an unacceptable person. So was she pretty happy that mom broke up all contact to "that person".

Well, unfortunately I was a huge reminder on my moms mistake.

And like Hannah I wasn't perfect at all.

All Christmases i can remember back, I got long shirts and Pullovers later ground-long skirts to conceal my obvious imperfectness.

One or two of these ugly things I wore. When we was visiting my grandparents -or worse-they come to visit us. The most was wandering in the charity collection, because my mother thought her mother was overacting a way to much.

Never mind. I loved the house at buzzards bay, but my Grandmas shame turned my vacations to nightmares.

If you' re just five years old, you want to dig in the sand feeling the water between the toes. Not complete clothed sitting looking the other children playing.

I was not even in school when my grandmother told her neighbor that my differences was being a worst disease. A deformation. I bet without her I wouldn't ever had noticed it at all- at least in that days- that I was different.

Because in little Falls almost no one cared my hands and feet.

Now she was kneeling in front of me as I was still five.

"How are you, Love?", she asked dramatical, as I was a bit retarded.

Yeah, I'm actually small. But I wasn't that small, that it was necessary to kneel in front of me. Today, it would be some else. I'm pretty happy about, when someone does that today. But in these days it was just an offense.

I gulped my anger, so much as possible, because she had lost her child just like I had lost my mother. Maybe, I thought kinda hopefully, she went now finally insane.

"Fine", I answered because of this.

That was a lie. I was sick.

The honey loops in my stomach seemed to start a revolution against being eaten and half-digested milk came back in my mouth and noose- but Louise didn't noticed it at all.

She sudden did some very important: Unfolding the sleeves of my blouse over my huge hands and my oddly thumb.

"This is MUCH better", she explained to me."I told you that a thousand times..."

As she looked up, she saw my green face and her smile free zed.

I was about to loose the fight against the revolting honey loops. So i was telling her: "I`m Sorry- got to go.." fleeing in the hall, hopefully managing to reach the toilet in time.

"Are you better?", Mike asked.

When I left the toilet he was waiting in front of it.

I nodded."Did Mrs. Sinister left us?"

There was a hint of smile in Mikes pale face. "Yes she went in the room. There we will be with her again. We got to go. Its time."

So we went to the room where the opening of will should happen.

The ceiling of the wide room was decorated with stucco,while the high staved Windows on right side were covered with red velvet curtains-So it looked more like a stage room, of a small theater, than a office- at least to me.

In front of us where a gigantic shelf and before it a antique desk. Two man brought a flat-screen in and placed it in front of the chairs.

We nod silently at the attendants, then we sat down in the second row.

I actually knew everyone in the the room. The complete Tilbys including my cousins and two Hayes- a brother of my grandma and his wife. Lots of colleagues. Friends of my mom like Malice, who runs a shop in Little Falls and smiled at me as the only one.

The notary was about to start, when a complete stranger entered room.

In the very first moment he came in, i thought he might be a notary as well, because he would had fit in here. But he wore his coat, so that I expected, that he must be an invited guest.

With firm steps, very upright he entered the room and every eye was placed at him.

I tried to fit him somewhere, but i couldn't place i had the feeling, I got to know his face from somewhere. Actually some like that never happen to me. I always remember faces well. And i can bring a name to them. Mike suggested i might be an eidetic. I personally doubt that for reasons. I can indeed remember well forms and structures -but not every detailed like a blueprint or a photo. Mike said that counts anyway.

But this guy was absolute implacable.

Since he had entered the room, he seemed to fill it, as he was get used to be in the center of interest. And he was huge. I suspected around six foot.

Not fat, more trained as it looked like.

I couldn't say it for certain, because of the coat and the dark suit what was obviously made just for him and very vaguely familiar looking face was framed by long brown hair.

What actually made my heart stop for a moment, where his Hands..they where as my own.

No.

Never ever.

My heart and my head fought against each other, like to prof-wrestlers in the final fight for championship.

My mother couldn't have done that-Not after all these years...I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Who is that?", I whispered to Mike more upset than i had planned.

He was pale. More pale than usual in this days shaking his head in disbelieve.

"I have no Idea", he said but it didn't sound very honest.

The Notary knew obviously well, who the stranger was. He reached his Hand to that stranger.

"I`m very happy that you managed to come, Dr. McCoy", he said very polity.

So his name was McCoy, but it wasn't very helpful at all, to place him. McCoy was not an extraordinary name.

He nodded serious and sat himself down to a chair in the first row. Just next to my grandma who looked at him like she suspected in him a serial killer or leastas someone who might having a contagious disease.

But instead being pissed or searching for another seat, he just lifted his eyebrows smiling a bit amused at her. Then he was wholly concentrated to that why he was here. Looking at the notary.

Someone who react at my grandmas behavior, that professional and sympathizing was really cool!

The notary started to speak, but my eyes and my concentration were placed at that foreign man. I couldn't help, but starring at him.

Of course he noticed my reaction, turning around and our eyes meet for the first time.

He looked with obviously curiosity over his rimless reading glasses at me. His eyes where blue not like mine neither purple blue like my moms just lighter with a hue of green or gray- hard to say because the room was darken now.

It was of course completely impolite to stare so i looked up to the ceiling feeling a bit awkward, while Mike was glaring at the stranger as he consider him as a rival.

The sound of my own name brought me back to the actually reason why i was here.

Meanwhile had the notary placed a videotape in the recorder.

The Disease had left deep signs in my mothers face who appeared to be on it. She was in that hospital room. Since she looked pale and sick like that I figured that that tape must be recorded somewhere in the last weeks in Peterson.

I had have seen her uncountable times on a screen, like millions behind the TVs every evening. Now seeing her very last appear on the screen, made me sick and sad. I felt tears nearing, while i stared at the TV.

"I got reasons for not talking about your father at all, Jeanna. May you can understand- may not. But in the last week has much happen. I understand now, that I cant protect you forever from the truth..." She sighed pushing her hand at her nose. Then she took a deep breath.

"It was my biggest mistake, doing like I did. Now I see, you might need your father and its ineluctable, that you met him."

She looked down.

"Thats why you're hopefully here, Henry", she said quieter.

"I know how unfair all this is. How surprising. But I don't do that, to hurt you even from my grave. I got a lot of time to think of. To much time if you ask me..."

My mother looked very sadden, shaking her head.

"What ever I did- I couldn't do it else. The whole thing- all that. I was not daring to call you later", she paused looking straight in the cam, as she had learned, "Jeanna needs you, I just can hope you can forget everything has happen between us, think just on her..."

Without breathing I watched the reaction of the stranger. He was THAT Henry, my mother was talking to...no doubt.

Instinctively I turned my head again in his direction. We looked at each other again, kinda confused and insecure.

My heart felt about to burst in that moment.

It was true. This guy with his huge hands was my father. My real father. The man I never was supposed to ask for. The man, my grandmother had called in thousand discussions with my mom behind the closed doors, a bum. The man, she said, whose fault it is that I'm such a pain.

I couldn't understand the world any longer.

Why was he here? Did he actually not knowing about me, until now? Why had my mother tried to block every questioning about him - just to bring him here, right now?

He was obviously not a bum. What the hell was up with him, then?

Everyone in my situation want to know who his father was. I had given up long ago.

Was it possible to have a normal relationship at all after all that years?

_Would he want that? Would I?_

My life was complicated enough. Even without him.

Thousand thoughts where running trough my head at the same time. I was feeling like i had a main central station just in my head and I didn't even realize when the whole event was over, until Mike prodded me softly.

Everything what happen after that moment I understand that my father was sitting there, on that seat was just dizzy.

Everyone was now standing up leaving the room. Except me-Also my father was standing up finding the way to us.

Mike was toppling hectic in my fathers direction looking quite hysterical. If it wouldn't be totally inept, I would have thought that Mike was kinda afraid of my father.

"Dr. McCoy! Its a pleasure to meet you in personal.. I'm- was Patricia's husband. I didn't know about. Its a real surprise...", he was babbling while shaking McCoys hand wildly.

My father was obviously not short tempered from Mikes ranting.

He really tried to be very polite, while he was smiling shyly at me.

"Could we invite you for a coffee- or whatever you might drink..", Mike said.

I looked at him very alienated because it sounded, like he would expect that the man in front of us was drinking the blood of newborn baby's or bug-juice.

But my father was not surprised, just smiling at Mike.

"Oh Coffee is totally OK, I'm not that different then other people, Mr. Tennent"


	4. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 3

I didn't use Image inducers because they didn't appear in movie-verse.(err..Kinda)

**The truth- and other disasters**

My legs felt weak when i stand up.

Looking at the hand my real father reached me.

"I'm very happy to meet you...finally", he said also kinda insecure like me-But his smile was honest and open.

So I took his hand slightly hesitating, hoping he wouldn't see how it was shaking.

My hand disappeared literally in his and it was the very first time in my life i felt to have small, girlish hands.

His hand felt odd like a glove, but it was anyway a odd feeling at all, so i tried to ignore that, concentrating on him.

As everyone else who met me first, he noticed my the size and the shape of my Hands. Then he was looking down to the floor at my shoes under my flared pants, who sticked in black decent shoes.

When you're upset you have silly thoughts sometimes.

The only thing i was thinking on at that moment was, if he might have toes like mine. His hands where big but not like mine.

I felt like my head was stuffed with wool. Nothing smart, neither funny came over my lips right now.

I just looked at him.

Silent and kinda helpless.

Mike was the total opposite of me- still fidgety as I never seen him before. And sudden got hurry and forced us out of the room.

Just minutes later, we reached our VW, and while I was crawling at the backseat and strapping myself with the seatbelt,the strange man- who was actually my father, had a hard time to enter the car. It was a bit small and he was a bit stiff as it looked, right now.

"I bet you're get used with other cars", Mike said commiserative, "but our other car is gone by enormous hospital bills"

Mike looked angry when he said that. He pushed the clutch kinda aggressive when he started the car.

No one said any- until Mike even could stand the silence in the car any longer.

"So...you... live in Washington ?", he asked McCoy.

"Not in the District- In Bethesda", my father replied."But I feel lately like living on a airplane, anyway"

Then he turned his head in my direction shaking it in disbelief.

"Thirteen" he murmured in astonishment."You're in the middle school already..."

"Actually..", I blushed because i wasn't very happy at the high school at all- But Mike cut my words:"Middle school? Jeannie is already at the high school. In her sophomore year. She is so smart..." Then he sudden stopped his self, looking a bit insecure at my father-

"Gosh...she got it from you?", he whispered in slight panic and his eyes went wide. "I never thought about that before but...it...it make sense...does it?"

"Mike!" I was furious. How could he dare answer for me?

My father has talked to me. Not to him. And what should be that behavior anyway? He was the professional, wasn't he? He should know, that intelligence had some to do with the surrounding not so much with heredity. At least the most part of it.

I hesitated. Since i was sure Mike must know that.. he might had a reason to think it was in this special case not like this?

What the heck was up with that guy, that everyone was acting so damn strange?

It hasn't took long now until the huge man-my father-was sitting at our kitchen bench, while Mike was reaching him a cup of coffee.

In his huge hands the cup looked like it was made for dolls.

I sat down with a distance at my own place, observing him.

I was confused. He was my father. It made sense- not sense. I got also a coffee- with a lot of milk, while Mike sat down on a chair.

"I couldn't believe it at all, when the notary has phoned me", my father said slowly head shaking and looking on the table.

"I got not the faintest Idea...a daughter- this is very unexpected-"

I was starring in my cup.

"Mom never talked about you also, you know...It was unpleasant for her she said-"

All the time I tried to asked her she was always changing the topic.

"I guess ", she had said along time ago to me,"The last thing your father need is being bothered by us. His life is pretty complicated - even without us."

So I didn't knew anything about him. Not how they met neither how they split- or why.

"When I tell you what his name is" she told me,"you come up with the Idea to find him. I know you"

"Its a pity I haven't seen you growing up, Jeanna.", my father started, "I missed almost all. Your first steps- the day you came to school-Your grandmother- Trish's mom..."

"She is an old woman, you know", said Mike carefully,"She is not get used with such. When Jeanna was born the times where differ. No one actually knew that phenomena. I guess it was quiet shocking for a person like her-"

My father nodded.

"Indeed. If someone knew about anyway. The most people were confused. My own family was also not very amused about it"

Mike looked straight to him.

"Believe me neither for Trish, nor for me was it actually a problem - We loved Jeanna like she is. I do. None of us has ever...thought about the fact she is a mutant-"

_Mutant?_

I looked terrified at Mike. I couldn't believe, he actually used that term for me. Even the word was a taboo when my mother was alive.

I pushed accidentally my coffee when i jumped up.

"How could you say that?", I yelled at him in anger."If mom was here.."

Mike shake his head in sadness.

"But she isn't Jeanna, she is dead- Look, we got to face it - as you said..."

I jumped at the work disk grabbing kitchen paper.

Oh Yes!

I knew that I'm a mutant.

I was six years old when I heard the word the very first time. I was in the swimming class and I liked it much. Even trough I was not a very gifted swimmer.

One day we got jump from the tower an I stand on the board looking scared in the deep blue water. I was my lifetime afraid of highs since i could remember back. So I hesitated afraid.

Billy who was the next in the row was very impatient, because I didn't even try to jump in the water. I just stand there, not listen to the trainer, neither to the other children, just starring.

My heart was bumping. Finally Billy looses his patience at all. He run behind pushing me into the water. "Just jump you.. dumb mutant..."

I landed with a belly flop in the water.

In the evening i asked my mother what "mutant" might mean.

She took my hands in hers looking at me very serious.

"Where did you get that ugly word from?", she had asked me. I told her the whole story She shook her head.

"Billy said some very mean, Jeanna. I want you never using that word again in this walls."

I wouldn't be me if i hadn't found out soon by myself what that word meant. And I found also out, that Billy was kinda right. Like all the other nice creatures who had used it on me at the High school - but I had promised it to my mom that I would never use it on myself, nor on others.

And on the other hand, i thought, real Mutants had cool abilities. I was just a odd looking freak anyway-

My father was aghast about my reaction.

"Moment- your mother has told you NOT to use that word?", he ask in disbelieve, while Mike obviously tried to hypnotize the kitchen table. Trying not to look at me.

"She didn't like it much, talking about that, you know..", he said lame.

My father shook his head, still disbelieving it and a bold fold appeared at his forehead.

"But how...Jeanna but you are aware that you are a-"

"I know what I am , I'm not as dumb as i look like!" I told him angrily,"Aside that, I hear that word pretty often!"

He nodded in silence gulping as he need a while to accept that.

"Who cares, anyway?" I said glaring at him. That was right now the last thing, I wanted to talk with him about. Lord, i just found my father and all what we were doing,was talking of my genetic Make-up. Cool..I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't know...", murmured Mike sudden.

I glared at Mike in astonishment. Also did my father.

"How could that be...I thought it was obvious-"

Mike was laughing quite hysterical, drumming with his index fingers on the desk.

"Obvious? I just know it, because Trish told me a while ago. I wouldn't have guessed it, if i hadn't known it before..."

"What is going on here?, I asked Mike i dunno?

My father took a deep breath and sighed.

"I cant believe that at all.I thought Trish had wished that masquerade, because of her family and because she wouldn't see her own opening of will in the news, since the press is peaking all the time in my private Life."

"Hello? I ask you some question. What i don't know?"

I was upset.

"Well...", Mike looked insecure at my father, while he was nodding to him slowly, looking serious," see... your father is the _Secretary of mutant affairs_ in Washington."

That was ridiculous.

I folded my arms in front of my chest.

Mike could had also tell me that the guy in our kitchen was Bones from the Enterprise. I hadn't believed it anyway.

McCoy was not a uncommon name. And my father looked not like the secretary... Very different right his face was somehow-

"Don't fool me Mike, who do you think I am? I'm looking the news every day and i know that the secretary is that blue hairy, apish..." I stopped myself looking in my fathers face who had lifted the eyebrows.

"Indeed"

I needed a seat.

Insecure i looked at him. There was no hint of blue fur.

"But...But", I stammered.

"Don't ask me, Jeanna"

Mike was a way to harsh.

"I have no clue what your mom thought, as she had invited him..."

Why my stepfather hasn't said any. Warned me - or such?

I shook my head.

"You don't look like that man! In any case...he-"

He closed his eyes. Sighed and opened them again. Then he fold his hands.

"The merit of modern Make up technique?", he said finally.

"Look, it was the very last will of your mother, that I do that. I have understand it as "possibility" not being official here in Jersey. And you could picture that it might have brought some disquietude to the audit y. I didn't know that you had no Idea...I'm really sorry for that"

He open the cuff links and somewhere the hand just ended like a glove- behind it was just blue fur.

"It IS indeed ridiculous, Jeanna-just a mask"

I nodded starring at his arm.

No bad joke.

Obviously.

It took a moment until the truth had reached with all it consequences the last corner of my brain.

And then sudden i thought about my hair.

Of course it could be still a delusion...but in front of me sat a man who actually had blue..hair...blue fur.

"Are you- born like that?", asked carefully playing with a stroke of my hair.

He shook his head.

"Its was...something like an accident. I was experimenting with a drug. Its a long story- To be honest it might be one of the reasons, your mom and me got split..."

So just delusion?

So you didn't had some...well- you know what- with each other after this- accident?"

"Jeannette!" Mike shouted out, terrified.

But my father looked confused -like he was hit by cold wet cloth.

"Don't you think that question is pretty intimate, since we know us just about a few hours?", he asked me.

My stomach went again upside down.

"I'm actually not really interested about your love-life..Its just-"

I took a deep breath.

"How high is the possibility I haven't just inherit your Limbs, but-"

He snorted just a bit.

"If that is your only fear, Jeannette, I can promise you that it would be very improbable, that could happen..."

"Well if you think so..." i answered gruff jumping from the bench, fleeing upstairs to my room.

With a amazing jump over table- i had never expect from him- he followed me. But i was faster. Closing the door in front of his nose, turning the key around.

Somewhere, I knew for sure, I had some make-up mirror. It was a gift of Mikes elder sister.

Drawing out in hectic the drawer of my commode. The very last one I just turned around on the ground grabbing for the small plastic thing. I took the mirror in my hand, closing my eyes.

"Jeannette Louise Tilby just open the door!", Mike yelled from outside knocking hard on my door.

I clenched my teeth and opened the small mirror carefully. Then I opened my eyes, looking with a bumping heart to my hairline.

I hadn't been delusional at all. My hair- just a bit of it near the head was clearly blue. Without a doubt. No mistake.

"Jeannette", it was my father knocking on the door.

"Hook it!", I yelled furious throwing bewildered the mirror against the door. It felt down and split in many pieces,"Especially you, Hank McCoy- I never want to see you again. Go to hell and tell some people who are already old enough to Vote your damn lies-"

Tears where bursting out of my eyes.

"If that is your only fear, Jeannette, i can promise you that it would be very improbable that such could ever happen..." i copied him furious.

I stand up and throw myself on the bed.

Out there it was astonishing quiet.

If only my mother would be here. She would knew what to do. What to say.. I so missed her.

"Jeanna, when some has happen - we just can find out, if you come out now...", my father was obviously honestly concerned.

"I don't know", I sniffed back.

"Maybe you're just...overacting. May being concerned for something never happen -We may find together a logical explain- for everything?"

I finally stand up slowly opened the door.

"Jeanna", Mike yelled "Jeanna what are you doing?"

I looked at him, biting on my lip.

"Oh Mike-" i whispered

I showed them my hair. In silence and shocked they stand both just there.

"You could see it, can you?"

My father nodded apprehensive struggling for stance.

"But Trish said...", started Mike insecure and in disbelieve.

Hank tried to force himself to awkward-ed smile, coming out more like a grimace. "I guess she had replaced it pretty successfully..."

I slide slowly on the wall to the ground.

What would that mean for me for my future, my life?

"Does it means...just that my hair went blue?", I asked,"or... does it mean-Isn't there any way to find out?", I sighed.

I squat that i could hold myself with my knuckles looking at Hank.

He looked at me very scared.

"There is of course a way to find that out. Would it mind you stand up, PLEASE?", he asked terrified glaring at me.

Totally irritated I stand up from the ground.

What had i done wrong, now?


	5. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 4

**How does it feel?**

This was so incredible. I had met my real, my biological father.

And everything was just different from everything I had ever expected in the past.

When I was a little girl, had laid down in my bed while my mother was reading for me bedtime stories or telling me a fairytale, i had sometimes wondered about father. Would he be like that kings in the stories?

A mystical fairytale King, just like Artus- brave and fair. A great warrior. Strong and wise. Fighting against the evil and being not afraid of devils nor death. Secretly i wished he might appear just one day in our front-door, taking me away on his black, bold Frisian horse to a much better life.

Of course it was just a fantasy.

And i was- even with six or seven- smart enough to know, that might never happen, neither my father could be in any case a kind of king.

Even when my mother and my grandparents never talked in front of me about my father, I secretly heard enough discussion to know, that my father must be far away from being perfect.

The picture what my grandmother had drawn of my father -in all these talks behind closed doors- were completely the opposite from my own imagination.

She had called him a scapegrace and a prowler- half legal subject and what else- Someone who was a sign of deterioration in the western society.

I couldn't and I wasn't willing to believe a single word of my grandmothers mouth. And I always had the feeling the truth might lay in between.

Perhaps he was just a normal guy. Just not matching my grandmas standards, like Mike and many other people.

But now I was confused irritated and insecure. How to put all that information I got at that day.

The Secretary McCoy from th newspaper and the TV screen seems not to fit in any cases together with the guy in our kitchen.

He was just a guy- far away and the whole mutant problem, that never was a part of my very own little world.

Little Falls, New Jersey was not really the place for superhuman creatures. Not a bit.

It was just a boring village with supermarkets the Morris channel and the districts High school-

White colored fences, some churches and just somewhat normal people with normal problems.

The very most exiting thing ever happen was a burning in the local Kindergarten and when some teens had decided to rob a shop.

No telepaths no super-evil villains like you saw on TV on these days.

I secretly considered my self as the only as the only weirdo who have ever lived here, anyway.

So it was no wonder I couldn't sleep in well. When I finally slept in I dreamed wild and feverish stuff, waking up in between.

When my alarm clock finally ringed, I was sweaty and and felt like shit. The common headache was that morning even more present than in the days and weeks before.

A moment, just a sweet sudden moment I wondered- no I hoped everything was just a bad dream.

So I finally sat upright on the edge of the bed hoping the morning dizziness might fade away pretty soon.

Like any other day I plodded in the bathroom. The view in the bathroom mirror confirmed on a bitter way that it was so not a odd dream, i had.

No, it was pretty obvious that it wasn't.

Somehow had my hair decided to grow and entire inch tonight. It was not possible to ignore the blue in my hair.

How was that been possible anyway? I had no clue.

So I decided to take a huge shower, stripping out of my sweaty-wet nightdress, just being shocked again.

Any villus-hair, I ever had on my body, had fallen out, just overnight. The rare pubic hair i had developed so far was also darkish blue.

In panic i starred on the ground of the high amount of thin, nearly invisible hair. Sudden the anxiety caught me, right now.

I couldn't picture how it really be being actually like my father. That was to odd- to weird. How could that happen to me? Why me, anyway?

"Are you awake Jeanna?", Mike shouted from downstairs, bringing me back to reality.

Scared and hasty i kept the besom weeping the bathroom and trowing my hair in the toilette. Then I went fast as possible in the shower.

I had packed my back pack in the evening.

Just underwear, some socks, a pullover, a sweater and Jeans, alongside with my I-pod and my recent book.

I never planned staying for to long away from home.

How long might such a examination might take? A day? may two...?

So I slipped hurry in my hooded shirt with the bold pockets and one of my baggy jeans, grabbed the backpack and went down the stairs.

For some reason my legs felt like pudding when i walked down.

In the stairway i saw all of our family portraits from better days, when my mother was still alive.

We, Mike my mother and me in Florida while the vacation. My first day in school. The picture of the marriage. My stomach cramped.

It will never be like this again.

The whole world was upside down. Nothing was right, and never would be right any longer.

Not even me was right.

Mike peeped at me and I had a Idea why. He should have been entirely blind. when he hadn't realized that I was looking completely odd.

I was differ. Differ to him and possibly as anyone else.

So I gulped and tried to act cool as possible.

I grinned and strolled to the kitchen placing myself like nothing ever has happen on the kitchen bench the backpack between my knees- just like i would go for school.

Mike didn't say any.

Possibly he had no Idea what he actually should say.

He was pale like the wall and looked older than usual.

A vertical fold had appeared on his forehead when he looked at me.

Finally he found his words back.

"So, now you will leave me as well- i suppose?", he said quietly.

I tried not to look in his eyes, looking down on the wooden table in front of me.

"Actually...i never planned to leave you...its just for a day or two you know...Everything will be fine-"

He nodded in deep disbelief.

"I might get a very- unique hair color- but i plan to color it anyway- so i might do a bit earlier..."I told him stubbornly.

"Well, may are you just right and everything is not that worse as it look like, Jeanna..."

"It will be fine...I'm so NOT such a blue fur-ball. I would know that, wouldn't I?- I mean i would feel...differ than, would I?", I claimed embracing myself. "

If the impossible might really happen...what NOT happen-will I be welcome here, anyway?Just in case-"

"Jeannie", Mike looked scared. "Jeannie how could you ever believe i wouldn't love you, just because of ...such? This is your home...your family-"

"What its left of it...yeah..."

I stand up coming over, just near to him.

"Would you...would you just embrace me?"

He nodded and putting his arms around me, stroking my hair.

"What ever might happen...", he whispered,"Whatever might happen, never forget, where you home is, Jeannette."

He loosed me smiling, but his eyes looked concerned.

"Please come home in one piece"

I nodded serious.

"I try my best, Sir"

Then he pointed with the head to the front-door.

"Your fathers car might come soon. I don't wanna upset him you know- and I promised you will be there. Waiting for him."

Neither Mike nor me where big fans of goodbye-scenarios in front of foreign people. So it was clear i would go outside. Alone.

On the door I turned around.

"I love you Mike, do you know that?"

He nodded biting his lips.

"I do. I love you too Jeannie. I hope we'll see us soon..."

It has just started to snow again. The cars in the alley where covered with a thin layer of whiteness right now.

Since it was just early in the morning the street lamps where still on and an in the very most windows were still dark.

It was Saturday. No one, who had not to work or to walk with the dog, was up.

Everything looked innocent and sleepy. For reason I felt small and lost on the stairs in front of our house.

Possible a stranger wouldn't even noticed that town..It was just a normal town without anything special

Little Falls never needed me. It was beautiful without me.

But I needed Little Falls for sure.

I knew everyone, every stone every tree was connected with my very own life.

It was my home.

The noise of a car kept me back from my musing thoughts.

I was totally stunned, because it was a huge black Limo. Something Ive never seen before in real life, just on TV.

Could that be the car of my father? I couldn't believe it. On the other hand he was the Secretary...

The car just stopped in front of our house and the driver went out of the car ready to open the back-door.

I went down the stairs looking quite surprised at the driver in uniform.

He smiled boldly.

"Miss Tilby, I suppose?" he asked.

I nodded with wide eyes.

Just in the moment i learned a lesson. Knowing and Seeing are two entirely differ pairs of shoes.

Of curse I had got who my father was. I had seen him about 1000 times in the news and last night I had "googl-ed" for him in the Internet.

I had found out, when he was born and that he had a bunch of doctor titles and such.

And of course i was aware that he was actually, really blue furred.

Thats why I had planned to act pretty grown up, just ignoring it.

Unfortunately it didn't seemed to work at all, just in that moment.

As I slit in the huge representable car, and the real six foot Secretary McCoy- without any makeup just sat in front of me- I was just scared.

He wore a very neat suit. Just like the one he had worn yesterday exclusively made for him, expensive and pretty fitting his stature.

He smiled at me warmly: "Good morning Jeannette- I hope you like the car. I thought that when the reason of our little journey isn't much pleasant, at least the journey itself should be."

I nodded, being silent like a fish. Just starring at him and sat down in the most possibly distance.

Then the chauffeur just closed the door behind me. He went around the car and started the car. The vehicle started and just seem to fly over the street.

Of course its was entirely different to the VW we used commonly. With a little pressure on a small button, Hank McCoy closed the pane between us and the driver, and i was entirely alone with no chance too flee from the hairy blue guy, who was apparently my very own father.

I was somewhat aware that it was not very nice neither polite to stare at him as I did right now. But i couldn't help myself. With a mix of a amazement and fear. I still looked at him.

It was just to odd.

It was, i guess, a way to obviously what i was thinking.

He sighed with a small smile.

"Its OK to me if you stare.."

"It is?" I whispered with wide eyes.

"At least you haven't seen me before, for real and we got to know each other...shouldn't we?"

Where was my famous loose tongue anyway? I was pretty sure i left it home in my room.

I just could look at him in silence, like a retarded idiot.

So we went quite a very long time until I finally opened my mouth.

"How does it feel?", I asked insecure.

"Would you mind to specify that, Jeanna?", Dr. McCoy asked.

_Being like you_ - No, that I couldn't ask him. No way!

I shrugged insecure.

"Fur...your...fur..i guess..."

A hint of a impish grin appeared in his blue well shaped face.

"Like Fur, i suppose... If you like to feel it just go ahead- I just bite in emergencies"

He batted encouraging.

"Just so?"

"Why not, Jeanna?"

He opened his cuffs at the left arm and lifted the Jacket.

I slipped a bit nearer in his reach raising carefully my hand. My hand was shivering but I tried my best to hide.

It felt nice and smooth just nice.

Differ than i had expected yet.

He smiled at me, lifting his blue plushy brow. His eyes where bright and I noticed how blue their were.

"See Its not that bad at all..."

I smiled shyly back to him, a bit more relieved.

When I was just that near to him, I could actually carry on my my very own examination of Dr. McCoy, couldn't I?

His hands...still unbelievable huge on the upside covered with fur, blue and ending in impressing nails, what where more claws.

"Do you actually need an arm certificate for em?" I asked giggling a bit to hysterical.

"Hey", Hank said, obviously pretending he was mad at me.

"I cut them down for you this morning..just for you-"

I looked up in his face with a hint of terror. Was he really not joking in that case?

"Really?"

How would they look when they aren't cut down?

He nodded. "I actually cut them quite often- mostly because of my work. The most people are scared enough by my general-I admit- a bit extravagance appearance."

I could easily relate to them and nodded understanding.

"Actually they are a quite useful tool, you know. I never need papers knife and these milk package are never a real problem with such nails."

Now he laughed. His impressing teeth showed up just accidentally. I wasn't aware from the pictures, that he actually had such fangs. Presumable was that- alongside with the claws a feature, the media never would show in the first place.

"Would you be mad at me, when i would say- you look..." I searched for a moderate expression."authoritative?"

"Well, if so its not the worst thing ever. At least it guaranteed that my teenage daughter at least sometimes might listen to me, will she?"

I nodded quietly

My fears faded slowly away being replaced by curiosity- No actually it was a mix in between fear, curiosity and being exited on a very uncommon way.

I just had that feeling just once in my life.

I had visited once my aunt and uncles house a few years ago- I was around twelve and it was indeed not a secret that my aunt Hanna had just one leg-But i had never seen her before without the prosthesis.

Now we went on that sunny day swimming in the pool and she just sat down pulling her leg next to her, to join us in the water.

But my father wasn't disabled at all- He was just a mutant...like me.

What reminded me on the very harsh way, why I was actually sitting in that cool limo.

Fortunately was my father wise enough not to speak about the reasons of our journey, nor pointing out that I was indeed looking by myself like a mutant, right now.

Actually we talked about a lot of things and i was amazed by his knowledge, found out that he wasn't that jerk i expected him for-yesterday.

He was just very nice and kind. Not that bourgeois -as i thought first- at all.

So I nearly didn't noticed how long we sat on these backseats.

The time went away and sudden we where on a forecourt of a impressing mansion. Mansion..?.it was like a medival castle.

Thick stonewalls build up to keep out the enemies. The now snow-covered, large building even had a kind of tower- webbed in ivory.

In Autumn that tower would look beautiful with his coat of yellow and red.

"What is that?" I asked stunning.

"Xavier Institute of gifted youngsters"


	6. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 5

**The Institute**

I never heard about this Xavier Institute before.

And I was more than astonished to hear that it was a school. I thought my father would bring me to a hospital- may in a private clinic or in a Lab. But in a School? That sounded odd to me.

But Hank calmed me.

"This is is not just a school for people like us, it also having everything there we need to find out, what is up with you. And the main reason is: Were save. No media-freaks, neither dumb questions and I can do the research by my own. I don't know if you aware that I have a grade in it should be my obligatory to do it by myself. "

I nodded, again looking trough the falling snow to the amazing house. learned from the research in the Internet the evening before that my father was some kind of modern Leonardo DaVinci with a lot of grades in very different subjects. Like me he appear to be interested in many things and was a man with many talents. I wondered about that school.

People like us? Meant it they were all mutants? I never heard that something like this exist. And how was it possible to find out what was up with me? They must have some kind of very average medical unit. But why?

"The best of all", my father continued dreamy,"I know that people well, and I trust them. They're the best friends I ever had. But I wasn't here for a long Jeanna, so many memories lay behind these impressive mother liked it much."

"My mother?", I raised my eyebrows in astonishment. My mother- who never talked about mutants, were here-and liked it? Of course Parents have secrets or just things they never tell their children,, but it was like Hank was talking about an entire different person. I tried to asked him about but the the chauffeur came and opened the front door, just in this moment. So he shook his blue head.

"Later", he said.

The drive handed my father a huge black umbrella, since it was still hefty snowing. I walked next to him very near and surprisingly it was not so bad as I had expected. Actually I felt kinda save, next to his huge frame.

We were apparently expected to come.

A slim dark haired Woman stand in in the door-frame. met her before and She reaches her hand out and introduced herself as Annie Ghazikhanian. " I see."my father said friendly "We phoned. Hank McCoy, this is my daughter Jeanna."

."The most students call me here Nurse Annie or just Annie" turned to my father she said:"Professor Xavier is waiting for you in his Office.

So we followed her through the huge hallway. Here and there I saw some Teenager standing together in groups. None of them looked odd. They looked like any other Kid on my school. Could it we that they were actually mutants? How could that be. Somehow it disappointed me that they didn`t looked liked my father or at least somehow strange. But some was different. None of these seemed to pay more attention at us then on normal persons. In my school everyone would stare, if a huge blue man ever would walk down the floor.

I was kinda surprised that so many students were here anyway. It was Saturday. Weekend. Even when this was a boarding school i would expect that the most would went home to their families.

The house itself was very stunning too. Matching the look it gave us from outside. A bit like the notaries office. With high windows and lot of dark wood. everything was very the paintings on the walls seemed to be originals from famous painters. Whoever equipped that house had Style a good taste and was very wealthy. I could guess that my mother had liked at least the amazing beauty of that house. She had always a love for antiques. Somehow i thought it has something of Hogwards amazing mysterious and just differ to any other school I had ever seen.

When we finally reached the Professors office we where received by a ageless, bald man who sat in a wheelchair. He welcomed my father warmly and I could see the respect in my fathers eyes.

Then Professor Xavier's eyes focused on me, while he reached out his Hand. "So you are Jeanna" he just said and i sudden bad the feeling getting an X-ray. He noticed- as everyone my hands and smiled at my on the look they changed let me hesitate. Especially since Hank looked sudden as someone who may burst out in in a laugher, but trying hard not to do so. Did i missed a joke? They hadn't talked at all. I didn't understand what was going on. But so sudden as it had come so fast was it gone and my father went very serious.

Obviously he really wanted to start with the examination. And Professor Xavier nodded."I understand that." he said.

So went out of the room, following Annie again and Professor Xavier joined us now. Since my father and Professor Xavier were discussing allready the details of my examinations I dropped a bit behind, looking around. One of the paintings on the walls was a well-known Degas.I looked at it but right that moment faded a brunette girl trough the canvas like she was a Ghost kinda irritated that I was stand there. Since she was very fast she could stopp herself phasing through me as well. I was totally shocked. when she left me she turned around still walking murmured some what sounded like:"oh Sorry" and left the floor through the wall on the other side.

I watched the wall where she had disappeared and my Jar dropped literally on the ground in astonishment.

Was this girl something like a Ghost?

Slowly I turned in my fathers direction. Xavier and him had stopped.

"Kitty Pryde" Xavier said kinda lapidary addressed on my father"I guess you remember her, do you?" " Of course , how could I forget. It was very helpful."

"How its going with the cause. I haven't had much in the news lately..."

"Woah" I said to them finally finding my speech back,"Was this for real. I mean she went trough me!"

My father nodded. "A nice and useful gift what do you think?"

I reached the growing ups, still amazed looking back to the wall.

"And scary" I said quietly. But indeed. This was much more useful, then everything I had. Especially in some very embarrassing moments.

"I guess you will get used with such ", he was visible amused but stroking softly and understanding my back. Then he pushing me softly in the direction of the now elevator, we were standing in front of.

It didn`t feel strange.I realized that i already had started to get *get used* with him.

Inside the elevator Annie pressed the button down to the first cellar floor and the lift started immediately his work.

When we went out of the elevator I had the feeling that elevator must be built by the same technique as used at Wonkers. A totally new Interior the absolute opposite of the mansion was neon lightning. Over sized blue tiles on the wall and a shiny floor.

"No wonder", came into my mind "Xavier is actually Mr. Clean with his perfect shiny bald head- he must be cleaning all this by his here his cleaners."

Was that actually a starship buried under that mansion?

"Who is your interior designer, professor Xavier", I wondered stunning,"Mr. Spock?"

My father laughed out loud.

"If you would know what else is in these area, you would really believe that! I Just say one word: Holo-deck."

Why my father said that?

"Build up by Bones", Xavier added with a wink in my fathers direction.

"I always thought my brother Leo was Bones" Hank said grinning.

Now i was finally confused. But I hadn't had the braveness to asked further since we had reached the Hospital room of the school.

I tried hard not wonder... so much.

I wouldn't had guessed a single second that any school of the world would have such a medical department.

In the Passic Valley high school, this room would have contained a bed and a cabinet with plaster and aspirin, Not to mentioned an overweight Nurse, who looked grim like the one in "No kiss for Mother" of Tony Ungerer.

But this was a entire little hospital, just made for...lets say a dozen of people at once.

The fact that we had reached the medical department meant that I had to face why I was actually here.

What followed was a pain in the ass- just a bit like the examinations my mother got in the hospital home in Peterson.

Annie took blood and tested my hearing and my view.

I was weighted, measured and my reflexes where tested, while i had to strip out my clothes showing Annie my unique- now hairless- skin condition.

Of course they X-rayed me.

I had no clue why it was useful, but some was up with my back and with my arms according the look of Annie and my father, while they watched my"inside-view-photos".

When i put my clothes on, I was peeping myself in the man high bathroom mirror. I was very scared.

Of course i didn't looked much differ right now.

Just a skinny teenager but I felt that something was entirely wrong with me. I couldn't name it but it was a overall tickling in my body.

The genetic stuff, so my father said, he wanted to do by his own. It would take quite a while.

So I was taken back to Xavier's office in the mansion.

On the way in the elevator my braces who had hurt like hell in the last two days just broke with a crunch.

Annie helped me taking the pieces out of my mouth, while she promised to remove the rest later the day. In front of the office she said finally bye. Leaving the Professor an me alone.

I had as well backaches and felt like an old woman. It was hard staying upright right now, but the Professor asked me anyway to sat down.

So i did- right by the window, with a little relief to the pain.

It was a pretty room with high windows and a impressing view down to the garden. Xavier placed his wheelchair on the other edge of th small mahogany table asking me if I would like a tea.

I took it thankfully because i was very thirsty.

He also poured a tea for himself, then he smiled at me.

I felt very they exterminated me, I had notice that Xavier was indeed what I had wondered. A telepath. An obviously a mighty one.

Was he looking in my head now? That was a scary Idea since i felt not well at all and my thoughts were carrouselling around the examination.

If so he would knew that I already know, that it was much worse then just a new hair-color.

But instead of commenting my confusion he tried to smalltalk with least i thought that.

"You haven't seen much of the school yet, Jeannette, but what is your first impression? Do you like it?"

I looked trough the window. It was still snowing from slate gray sky as there where no tomorrow. The Garden and the well was covered by snow and now some of the students had stormed outside. They just started a funny snowball-fight, laughing and giggling.

I hold the Teacup like it was an anchor.

Why did he asked such a question anyway. It was obvious a cool place. Everyone would think course i liked it.

"Mmmm its quite impressing", I finally said.

A blond girl with a red snowboard jacket just throw some on another, what immediately exploded, while the other an Asian looking girl squeaked and revenged with fireworks.

Hogwards, the Magic school from Harry Potter wouldn't be more impressing i thought by myself. Even ghosts they had here. Through the girl who nearly crashed in me wasn't exactly looking like the nearly headless Nick at all.

But I still had the feeling that wasn't real. How could that be, anyway? May i would just wakeup in my own bed soon laughing about all this.

"What do you think, would you like to join this school?", the Professor asked carefully.

I looked at him in astonishment.

"Pardon?", I asked totally confused. Seeing not a single reason why he would asked me that. That was absurd. Everyone here seemed to be overly cool and i was just a freak. I wasn't that special at all, neither athletic or so.

How could he even consider this?

"Well", the Professor was coughing sligtly, "As it seems you might develop some abilities, just right now..." He folded his hands in front of the table.

"Oh yeah", I nodded grim, "A neat ability .Very useful while this weather, Professor. A living and talking woolen blanket!"

"The old woolen blanket would like to talk with you first,anyway!"

I turned around and blushed because my father was standing in the door-frame looking also kinda grim. I hadn't heard him at all and he doesn't look very well. As well he looked tense and tired. And of course he heard what i just had said.

It was not very kind, especially not to him and hanged my head in shame, blushing. He didn't knew me, may he thought-

He just nodded to the Professor and looked again at me-

"What do you think, would you like to take a walk in the snow?"

I nodded still blushed.

"Of course"

The snowball fighters were mysteriously gone, when we reached the garden. So all seemed to be just for us.

Insecure I reached my hand to my father. Of course I was a way to old for that, but it was great that he took it.

This time it felt better and more honest just without a silicon glove. I never knew that it would be indeed the very last time we would walk hand in hand anyway, but i enjoyed it as it might be the very last time. It was like some of his great powers was floating trough his hand into my body.

I was aware that he wanted me to tell the results of the test, but actually i wouldn't like to hear it. Maybe because i knew well- even without official confirm that i would change entirely.

He finally stopped and stroked shyly over my cheek looking very serious.

I closed my eyes and even when I tried hard not to do- I cried.

"Believe me..." He shook his head,"I just wish it would be different...If I had known about you..." he stopped himself speaking just holding me.

Now, it was the best he could have done. He was the only person around i even know a bit, and i was just longing being hold.

And it felt like it should felt, just right.

"The complete program...I mean...I am i will just like you?"

"And more", he said quietly.

I looked at him trying to figure what it might mean, but i couldn't.

My life would change that was clear. I couldn't picture myself as someone with fur and fangs neither what it would meant anyway.

The consequences would be incalculable, right now, I though shivering.

I felt dizzy and weak. The ground seemed to rotate under my feet.

That was the very last think I could remember.


	7. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 6

Everything is changing

No one was talking, neither a radio or a TV was on.

But the darkness, what surrounded me, was filled with unknown noises

Sirring, peeping knocking, cracking trough the space I was floating in.

Everything seem to reunion to a opera of experimental music.

I was just there, listening amazed to the sound around me. I wasn't questioning what it might like an uninvolved auditor.

Then this annoying peeping- tone appeared just in between the incredible sound of universality. Then I finally realized somehow that it was made by some technical gismo. A machine.

It was like my body was somehow out of running, but slowly restarting.

Now I was overwhelmed by a wave of smells.

Sweet, sour, sterile, natural, unnatural.

It came- just like the sound from every direction at once.

Where am I?

I couldn't seen anything, but I had the feeling I would know the room well.

Slowly I was be able all the sounds and smells to name.

The higher squeak was surely a neon-light. There was air-condition as well, somewhere.

It smelled like computers and technical of printers.

There was something dropping- Was it a faucet?.

I could hear my own heartbeat.

There was the smell of tile-cleaner. Laundry cleaning stuff, i knew from home. Chlor was also there- and wet fur.

And I could sense a thousand things else i never smelled nor heard before. My senses seemed to discover a whole new unknown planet.

Why i cant see?

Then realized that my eyelids where still closed. I just forgot to open them somehow. When I tried, the light was just to bright, to stand it. hurting me.

Another- this time mor careful try.

No wonder i couldn't stand it. I was just starring in that peeping, sirring neon-light.

Confused I tried to remember what actually had happen.

Ah...

It took awhile until I could remember that My father had brought me in this odd, fascinating school.

That must be that hospital department...slowly i realized that I actually had a body. I could feel my toes. But...I was strapped.

Why I'm strapped?

I could not even move my head. Something was sticking in my mouth...

Carefully I tried to moved my Fingers. Moving my thumb in direction to my index-finger.

I hesitated when it touch some sharp edge like a little knife.

It was like someone had decided to manicure my finger while I was black-outed. And the one had clue me new Nails on. I could feel that they were heavier then the short nails i was used to. Since this would be very strange, there must been another explanation for all this.

THIS

My heart started to beat wildly. I breathed to fast in my upcoming panic.

Dont be scared all fine. Annie will come soon helping you out of that situation

It was clearly the voice of Professor Xavier. But it just came from nowhere. It was just in my head.

My father had mentioned that he was a telepath while we where in the lab- at leat i remembered some like this blurry-. This was telepathy?

Whatever he did down in my head it worked pretty well. The panic faded.

Steps. Footsteps on the ground. Annie's face appeared over my face.

She was throwing that thing out of my mouth. And she was smiling a little.

"How are you Jeanna?"

I looked at her stunned and confused.

Did she actually want a honest answer?

What's about getting hysterical?

Of course I didn't said that.

I opened my mouth and was breathing a soundless "Well" with unbelievable dry lips.

"Its to kind that youjust talk again, Darling." She said and was it just me or was there a hint of sarcasm?

"The Professor told me your back, so I have to trust him- and you."

She sighed.

"If you promise not to freak out anymore, I could release you from the strappings..."

I looked possibly pretty dumb at her. Why would I freak ever out, that strapping is necessary, anyway?

Every damn muscle seemed to hurt right now.

Even there, where I never had expect any muscles.

So I nodded.

She freed my legs and then my hands. In reflex I rubbed my wrists.

That wasn't my arm...right?

They where much bigger, much more muscular, than I remembered them. Aside that fact they where covered with blue fur. It was slightly darker than my fathers color.

In astonishment i moved my fingers, watching my claws. How would I ever been be able to hold something? Of course I did have known that it would happen to me, now it was all real but felt like a nightmare.

There was something else was more pressing right now. My mouth felt like i was wandered hours in the burning sun. "Can...drink?". i was forming trough my distressed lips. I felt a bit ashamed. What would Annie might think of me? I was looking now for sure like a wild ape and was not even be able to show up, that i could actually talk..

- Me Tarzan ...you Annie or what?

That was so painful!

But in the end it doesn't really mattered- since i really needed a drink.

And obvious was Annie willing to give me some water.

You should sit up if you wanna drink", she told me and i tried to move my body in a upright position. I ended up crouched, since it was the less hurtful way to sit. I watched Annie who was filled huge glass with water. So I noticed that she looked battered somehow.

A huge band-aid on her neck alongside with bruises and her arms. She looked a bit like she would raise little wildcats in her freetime. Under her shirt she wore obviously a bandage.

I took the glass,drinking fast.

Never in my life I had been that thirsty, as in that moment.

"Not that hasty", she told me filling the glass again.

The second I drunk much slower and the micro Death Valley in mouth faded slowly away.

"Did you had a accident?", I heard myself saying and it was another little shock to me.

My Voice sounded much deeper than I was get used too. And now it was definitively not my dry mouth.

I went from high girlish soprano to drama and smoky Colleen Weeler- what freaked me really out. Just at the moment I was wondering if the voice of my father, also was the result of the drug he once had taken.

Even more surprising was the feel while i was speaking, because of my fangs. Carefully i try to examined the teeth with my tongue. What I felt must look really scary!

"Oh..this is actually nothing...don't be overly concerned about-"

Annie said bitting on her lips."It look much worse than it is..."

Her reaction was pretty odd.

A little red alert light started to twinkle in my brain. Was that me? Did I actually hurt her?

"Did i do that?", I asked in terror and my eyes starting to wide.

"Don't even think about. It was NOT your fault!" she said harshly.

I shook my head scared.

"I cant remember at all...anything actually"

"Thank the Professor for not remembering any, Jeanna".

She placed her finger under my chin so that i had to look at her straight.

"Its NOT your fault, listen?"

"Oh...Ok" I gulped.

What has happen while i was in this state? What has happen anyway to me...How I would look?

While Annie packed all the medical Gizmos away and I was shivering thinking about.

Finally I asked carefully...

"Annie...?"

"Yeah, Jeanna whats up? Do you need some?"

"Actually...actually I wanted to ask- I mean...Is it worse?"

"The wounds?", she smiled."As I told you I'm pretty fine...they heal"

I watched my fuzzy knees.

"Actually I mean...something else..."

How do you ask for something, you wish you never know?

Annie sighed relaxing her shoulders. She smiled helpless.

"Jeanna, Darling...what should i tell you?", she shook her head. "I just can say that you are just your father daughter...and this is something you already know..."

My stomach felt like I had eaten stones. What did I expect anyway?That she is telling me I look like Heidi Klum?

"I understand that this question is quite pressing, Jeanna. I got do bring some stuff in the other room and you got to shower anyway. If you a curious - the bathroom is just the door on the left.."

"I can GO there?"

From my mother I knew how worse lying for the muscles was.

"Sure you can, I tell you!" Annie replied and her look went dark.

"But...how I long I lay down here?" I couldn't believe that everything had happen just in a few days.

The nurse was reasoning a second.

"Two and a half month i guess..If you actually lay-"

"But..since I can't remember- what did I do then, the whole day long?"

Annie didn't turned to me, but she was murmuring more to herself than to me:"Showing up, that you're indeed a little beast"

Now I was really messed.

And obviously I had owed that not very nice label.

Why was nobody waking me, telling me this is all just a nightmare?

While Annie went out of the room I placed myself on the edge of the bed and looked down to my feet. They had still their odd shape but know fur was growing on the upper side. "Tolkin", I thought sarcastic,"J.R. would really enjoy them."

I wobbeled with my thumb-like big toe.

If Annie was sure I was be able to walk, I should give it a try, shouldn't I?

Slowly I slit from the bed and placed my feet on the cold ground.

I could stand...but I had another very essential problem.

I couldn't stand upright.

OK, actually... if i tried hard i could stand on two legs, but it wasn't upright.

It probably looked like if a gorilla tried to stand upright. And it was more than painful.

It was cruel.

Just a moment I wondered if it was helpful to wait for Annie- but then I decided against.

"Maybe its just some kind of lumbago in the back." I told myself grim.

The shower would may help to fix it.

Since Annie nor anyone could see me right now, I just decided to use my hands.

So I trolled myself in a very apelike style in direction of the bathroom. So embarrassing it was, it didn't hurt a bit.

Actually, I found out, it was pretty easy and naturally.

Of course, it spooked me, because it felt, like i had never moved any else.

Surprisingly it was more comfortable to use my knuckles than my palms.

I knew from one or two books, that this special way to move comply a special condition in arms and shoulders. I tried not to think about, what it might meant and just opened the bath door.

Without any warning I was confronted with my new self, because on the other side from the bathroom was a huge mirror.

If I wouldn't been down on all fours anyway,at least i would be now.

Of course i actually knew what happen to me, but it took a few seconds until i had realized that the mirror actually showed up my new self.

I yelled just one word placing my hands in my face, because of terror and fear.

"SHIT!"

It took several minutes until I had my breath again under control and was be able to look further.

Slowly I crawled nearer to my own reflection.

Down under the white cotton dress, I was blue and furred all over, just the face was just blue. My hair had grown so long that nearly touched the ground while I was crouching in font of the Mirror. Just a small part- the peaks were still brown, but the very most was displaced by blue. My whole body doesn`t looked like I had been two month in coma at all- more like i had tried hard on a bodybuilder career the last years.

Desperate i tried to get up again, but unfortunately here in front of the mirror, it was more than obvious that my pain while standing, was no current backache.

My Spine and my hips where somehow dislocated. So was the middle of my body. My arms felt a way to long.

I realized just in this moment that i would never been a entirely upright walking creature any longer.

I would never walk again- at least not like a human.

In the worst case. I was no physician at all, I remembered myself.

Stunning was my breast. I got boobs.

Of course my face looked a bit differ...mainly because of the odd color. My jar was more dominant then before and the under fangs, were showing up even when i closed my mouth. My ears were longer and pointed just my like my fathers.

I felt not a bit brave at all...actually just fully frustrated.

How should I ever survive the world out there? How should I ever get a normal life?

Angrily I snarled at my own reflection, just to scare myself. Instinctively I jumped a step back from the mirror. These teeth were...impressing!

Just in that moment Annie entered the bathroom she brought a towel and shampoo alongside with some underwear.

"Hm, Jeanna, Just what you expected?" she asked obviously in good mood, smiling.

"Shit!" I snarled back deathly serious watching myself and her reflexion in the mirror.

"Fine. I thought that. Have fun with the shower!" Then she throw down to my tights the towel and the bottle.

I turned around in disbelieve and glared at her.

"Wich part of shit, you haven't get yet?"

How could she react like that? I actually felt like testing my new fangs and claws at her- this time in full possession of my mental abilities- Just for that comment.

But I knew it would double my problems and it wouldn't change a single thing - on everything. Aside that I was a way to desperate for a freak out.

So I just showed her my middle finger without any further comment and knuckled trough the bathroom.

I wasn't even interested to hide, that I had a huge problem to walk upright.

All in once, it was the longest shower of my life.

The warm water was mixing with my tears and helped a lot against the pain in my muscles.

The rest of my life I would stuck in this body - being a damn freak-a little BEAST- as Annie had said so not very charming.

Ans she was somewhat right. I felt like a Monster right in that moment.

I suppose, a lot of people had killed them self for less- but that was actually not my way. I'm not the type who give up easy. Why should have changed that as well?

No. I wouldn't give up. Not right now.

I thought on my father. Were was he actually? Did he just left me alone when he faced the truth? Why couldn't my father that random bumb Like my grandmother had called him a thousand times?

I might have other problems but at least I wouldn't be a blue-furred ape-girl...

But then I thought twice.

He was a freak for more than fourteen years now and he could handle it somehow.

No, not just that. He was damn successful, wasn't he? He was the secretary.

He had obviously a life, a job and friends. So, if HE could do that, I could do that as well.

Desperation changed in grim will.

I can do that

I WILL do it

somehow...

I had no Idea but i would try.

And for the start I would show Annie that I was everything but a little beast.

That insensible, Idiot!

I jumped out of the shower and tried to dry my fur somehow.


	8. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 7

**The time-traveler **

I might looked like a circus freak, but inside I was just Jeanna- wasn't I?

Again I faced on the reflexion in the mirror- Like the answer was engraved somehow at the flat and shiny surface.

The thing, what stared back at me, seemed like a entire stranger. It looked grim and angry back. I shook my head and the blue girl on the other side of the mirror did the same.

If I wanted to survive- and i wanted that with passion, I needed a good plan.

I knew that I need to act rational, grown up and brave, somehow.

No one should ever think I'm less human than any other.

How does my father do that?

He was strictly formal- at least in the media, and when he was under humans, wasn't he?

So i was very concerned that he wasn't here right now.

Was he in Washington right now?

I bet, a illegal daughter was nothing to push his carrier, anyway. Especially when this daughter was a little blue-furred monster...

Was that the reason why he brought me here? Was this actually not so much a school but a place to keep unwanted children?

At least i would understand that somehow. He didn't know me at all. Why should he care about me, anyway? He brought me here, were I was at least for now- relatively save and unseen. I wasn't exactly a lovable individual, now looking like such a freak.

Do you know the phrase "Just his mother could love him?"

The problem was, that my mother was death. And somehow I doubt, even she would love me in my current state.

Maybe I was just fortunate d, that it hasn't happen earlier to me.

I decided to walk back to Annie. Upright. Whatever it meant to me. At least I was a human. Wasn't I? Even Lucy, some million years ago was be a bled to walk just upright-and she was far away being a modern human at all.

I brought my upper body in a somehow upright position and opened the door.

The bed was just a few feet away- It would take a while, but I could make it.

And it felt somehow like miles, but I was kinda sure, if I just try hard enough I could walk it.

Carefully, like walking on broken glass I stepped forward, balancing my weight.

It was painful and I was aware that my knees where a way to much bowed and my spine not straight but I made it!

Step by step.

For somehow I really felt like the first human at all, just crawled from a tree.

Annie just came from the other room, my backpack with her.

She walked fast and it seemed so easy to her. When she noticed what I was doing there, the backpack in her hand sunk down. In astonishment she opened her mouth.

"Wow!" she mumbled "Whats going on here?"

I smiled at her- or better just bared my teeth, because of the effort, the uprightness brought.

"Walking, this is this with two feet, just one for another, you know!", I replied.

Annie raises her eyebrows.

"OK, Jeanna I bet that you want that- but its not such a cool Idea, anyway. At least not now"

"This is nothing of your interest Ma'am", I said grim.

"I will learn it, you'll see!"

Annie expression went very sad.

She shook slowly her head.

"I know this is hard to understand, right now but it will never work. I'm sorry Jeanna..."

"The human Body is be able to cope with a lot of tread. A lot of people was being told, that they never could do something again, but will - and trying hard - can help to fix a lot. I'm willing to learn that, Annie! Just think on Christopher Reeves or such people."

She shook her head again.

"Jeanna, I don't know how I should it explain, but Mr. Reeves had an accident- you are...not concept-ed for walking upright a long distance-"

I looked at her angrily: "Guess What Annie, Go, fuck yourself!"

Annie smiled slightly while she saw my baring.

I got to work definitively on that.

"You're still the most charming person I've ever met, Jeanna"

I reached finally my bed and was relieved I could sit again, while Annie pulled out the stuff from my backpack.

She looked at my clothes who apparently looked pretty small right now.

"This is all in children size!", she moans in frustration.

"Most likely because the owner of that clothes is still a child - I'm just thirteen- in case you forgot that!", I reminded her.

"Sure you are, Jeanna...but you have grown and you look much more...womanly!"

She put the clothes back and I hurry caught my book and my MP 3-player.

"Womanly ", I snorted grim. This was indeed a very nice description for that, what has happen to me.

Oh, how much I had wished, being finally a bit more "womanly"- and now no sane boy would ever touched my new grown boobs for sure!

Annie disappeared from the room, coming back soon with other clothes.

Jogging-pants and a t-shirt.

"I hope that will fit", she said a bit insecure,"fortunately we have some emergency clothes. For somehow I would guess, that you can look forward to a extended shopping-tour"

"Sure", I rolled my eyes.

The very last one I wanted right now, was buying clothes.

I wouldn't go- under no circumstances- out of this room.

That was for sure.

And shopping clothes was never my hobby.

But some reason i had the feeling, if I ever would go for shopping, I finally would have the store just for my own.

In that moment I realized how my difficult my life would be. From now on. How could I do ever again such a normal thing like shopping?

I felt cold.

Just now, Annie gave me the pants and I looked carefully at the cloth size. A bold 12. this was not really small, wasn`t it? But I found out, that the Pants was fitting much better then my own clothes would ever do again. The t-shirt was also fitting.

"You should eat something, Jeanna", Annie mentioned.

"I'm so not hungry", I told her grumbling.

Annie laughed out loud.

"To hear this from your mouth is pretty funny! Come with me, I don't believe that at all!"

The did an inviting gesture to follow her.

"No way!", I told her

I wouldn't go anywhere.

"Jeanna, we just go to the terrace! Its sunny outside and you will enjoy it!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't and I wouldn't go anywhere, not even when my life would depend on that.

"I stay here...I cant walk good anyway, you know...I'm sick and-"

"You are so not SICK, Jeannette Tilby", she said shaking her head with a smile."In fact you are the most healthiest person I ever met. And you need a bit to move and some fresh air! Xavier would kill me if I let you stay here!"

I shook my head bewildered, crossing my long arms in front of my chest.

"You cant force me to go anyway!", I told her.

Annie laughed at my stubborn face.

"Oh well, you never know. This is a Mutant school. You might be stronger than me, but I doubt that you're much stronger than a boy who can change himself in steal- I could ask him to force you out, if you want that..."

I looked at her in terror. Was she serious? I didn't want that. No way.

But Annie sighed.

"Its really a very separate place anyway and the way is not that far. I promise you that you won't met anyone by now."

Finally I nodded, grabbing my I-pod and my book, while I hobbed down on the ground. Then I try to use the bed to bring myself in a upright position.

Annie rolled her eyes.

"Could you please stop that Jeanna. Why do you force yourself like that? I told you that it is useless to do that!"

I shook my head glaring at her: "If you want me to come with, you just accept that I do it like I do!"

"Dick-head as ever, aren't you?"

"Right, and proud on it, Ma'am. The only thing what never will change!", I told her a bit snobby, following her trough the room.

When we finally reached the elevator I said down on the ground. The last time i had used it i hadn't felt like seventy-four or so, but at least I made it and I was kinda proud of myself.

Unfortunately the ride with the elevator just lasted a few seconds, so I got to bring myself again upright.

Annie nodded." The terrace is just this way. If you use that technique to walk, I'll be back until you reached it.I pick up your meal from the kitchen in that time."

With this word she just went away with hurry steps.

I was in panic.

How could she left me here, right now?

I looked around.

No one else was here. Hurry I jumped down on my hands, knuckling fast as I could in the direction she showed me. I hadn't had the faintest desire to run in any student right now.

Then just in front of the door to the terrace i stopped in astonishment.

The last time i saw daylight it was February.

Now it was spring!

Of course I knew that, but i just realized it until I saw the sun.

Blinking and fascinated, I went slowly at the terrace looking around. It was so unbelievable green and blooming around me that I couldn't believe it at like the time- traveler in Spider Robinson's novel about Callahan's Saloon.

For me, it felt like I had walked just yesterday to the snowy institutes park, and now was everything around me warm and bright.

In the sunlight outside was a table and a chair, plastic and white, a sunshade in white and yellow and a sun-bed.

The Birds were singing and everything else was just green.

The bright light pained my eyes, so I closed em, just listen to the wind, the birds and the insects around me. The wind was feeling perfect when it touched my fur.

All this was very overwhelming and strange.

Never in my life, I had felt the nature around me that intense, like in this moment. I could even feel that my body had sudden opened all his flood doors freeing all the helpful hormones, like serotonine and noradrenaline.

So I just sat down there, enjoying just my new senses, while Annie stepped behind me on the placed the meal on the table. Even through I hadn't opened my eyes I knew for sure, it was her- like a blind man, who could decide by the steps who is entering a room.

In silence she sat behind me on the stones, laying down something from glass and metal in my hands.

My glasses.

I didn't turned around. I wasn't even opened my eyes, but I whispered: "So my eyes are still a mess.."

"Yeah Jeanna you might need them, if you really want to read now."

My other senses where so strong that I haven't even noticed my eyes so far. I'm farsighted anyway, so it just start to count when I try to look at some in the near.

I finally tried to place my glasses at my nose, but the new form of my ears, made it odd.

Annie took my glasses again, then she formed it.

"Give it another try", she told me.

It was much better, but still not fully perfect. I nodded.

"I got some here to keep your hair in shape."

She had hair-bands and a brush with her and was asking me if i had a special idea what to do with my hair. Actually I just wanted them out of my face, so Annie braided them in a lot small braids to hold them with a huge single hair band.

"And now", she told me while she finally stood up,"now is time for lunch! I hope it fits your taste."

It was fitting my taste, but even when she would have served liver and brain, I would have had enjoyed it. I was hungry like a wolf, but i hadn't even noticed, until I had taste the first bit.

Annie placed the bowl with apples next to the sun-bed, telling me, that would be my desert.

"Your father will come soon, Jeanna. He is just on the way from John F. Kennedy Airport, i have heard. Will you like to be alone a bit, so long?"

I was astonished. "Really?". I whispered in relief. He didn't plan to leave me alone at all!

Tears where coming to my eyes again.

"Really", she said smiling,"The Professor noted him, when you where about to wake up. He took the very first plane, he could reach."

But then Annie went into the house, leaving me alone.

I finished my meal, went to the sun-bed and took my Mp 3- player on.

I tried not to think about all this what has recently happen to me but it didn't work very good.

I couldn't even concentrate on my book. So I decided just lay down with closed eyes.

And I noticed something entirely strange. The music went to pictures in my my head. Synthesizer went to yellow lil balls jumping up and down, while the singers Voice was forming a pink line. The music was a ocean, and i was a diver. It was like not just my ears, but my whole body was listen. No, my body was the music, my body sudden was pure artwork.

I was so totally bemused by the sound, that i just hadn't noticed that someone stepped on the terrace until he knocked against the door.

I pulled the earphones scared down, just to realize that it was just my father, who was there-

"Hello", he said shyly.

So far I had seen him always in a formal suit, but now he wore a yellow Hawaii shirt and Bermudas, looking far away from being that stiff as I remembered him.

"Hi" I said, feeling the tears again.

I tried not to cry. I had done that today to much often.

So I Looked at him pretty helpless, but something I never expected happen now

He jumped elegantly over the table just like he did at that day, after the opening of will, but much faster. In a second he was also on the sun-bed who was groaning under the sudden new weight.

I looked at him stunned for a second, but then I pushed myself in his huge arms, crying desperate, as I never did in my life.


	9. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 8

**Jeanna in the sky with diamonds**

I let myself go and Hank let it happen. At this point I didn't know him at all, but from my todays view I'm relatively sure, that he is one of the rare person who really could relate to my pain.

I cried until I haven't had any tears left and he was just there holding me patiently.

When I was finally finished he looked me deep in my eyes stroking tenderly over my fur.

"I will stay here, Jeanna a whole you need me longer, i can also ask President Cockrum for extra vacations. You should know that you're important to me. More important than any else in the world. I just want you getting better..."

Better? How should I ever been better? I would stuck in this body for the rest of my life. Nothing would change even the love of a father i didn't know at all.

But on the other hand was it nice and comfortingly to hear that I was still loved by someone and there was at least one Person in the world who cared for me that much.

Finally I felt a bit less lonely and lost.

Then he eyed me carefully, offering me one of his big hands.

"Whats your plan?" I asked him astonished.

"Nothing special, just enjoying the nice weather. Your body need to move and we both could do just a little walk"

WALK

"No!" I yelled louder as i had planned and pushed his hand away in anger.

That was the very only thing I truly couldn't do in any case with my new body.

And it ashamed me. From every single thing what had happen to me, was that the worst.

I was so not in the mood knuckling behind him, like his pet. Never.

I felt dehumanized even without the fact i couldn't walk upright.

It was embarrassing and humiliatingly.

Hank was looking totally lost. Obvious he had not the faintest Idea what was wrong with me.

"I never planned to do some we both wouldn't enjoy..." he shock his head slowly examining me, to understand what actually was up with me.

I gulped. Had Annie told him about? I was not sure how he would react when he found out that...

Lately when i would stand up he would know. He was a goddamn anthropologist, we would see what was up with me. That I would never be able to stand. Not for long.

There was no way to keep that in secret.

"I...I cant walk, it hurts so much, Hank...i cant..."

Suddenly he got my problem looking at me serious.

"You can walk, but not upright, thats the problem, isn't it?"

I nodded shy, watching angst y awaiting his reaction.

Instead of being totally shocked or disgusted he was doing a grimace and slapped his forehead.

"Arrgh...I'm such an Idiot, Jeanna. Hasn't Annie told you?"

I was lost.

She had told me...that i cant- walk any longer, but I swear I- I will try hard and one day..."

"You have cared about that much, don't you?", he asked carefully and looked concerned at me.

I didn't saw the point. He never looked like having problems walking upright by his self-just that he looked sometimes kinda stiff-

"You just see me in a suit, don't you?", he asked.

"Until today, yeah..."

He took my hands in his, looking very serious.

"When I wear my formal clothes, i commonly wear a corset. It helps me a lot staying and walking upright for a longer period of time. I wasn't aware that I hadn't told you- And when I was, I couldn't tell you any longer- since you were changing. I was assuming that Annie told you about that."

My fur in the back bristled, most obvious to him.

"You cant that either?", I whispered in disbelief."So it will not ANY better- no way?"

He shook his head.

"I will actually walk for the rest of my days on my knuckles?"

Initially I looked down to his own Finger. Horny skin were on his knuckles

I bit at my lip, not to cry again.

"On all fours..."

He repelled that.

"Traditional. In the very best tradition of the Hominid family!"

Hank stroked my hands, smiling a bit then looking at me straight.

"When I X-rayed your limps-the day you came here, I saw that you where made for this until you where born Jeanna, Even there you were ready to knuckle. You just never knew."

I had problems to breath.

"look at this Jeanna, these Hands, these wonderful Hands are a piece of art, a little miracle.." He said stroking my hands,"nothing to be ashamed of. They are much better then any human hand. Actually more modern then mine or the hands of any other human on this planet."

I looked kinda irritated at my hands. A lot of physicians told my mother and me how special they where, how unique, just like my feet. Now blue and Furry they don't look much differ than the day I had met my father first.

Hank sighed.

"And you actually will be able to be walk upright, kinda. Its a question of technique and try. Just keep in mind that you will never run, neither it will ever your way to walk in the first place. I don't like the corset at all, but its just necessary for my work-just like wearing shoes and a suit. A secretary has to do be representative, somehow.. "

While my father was speaking I realized sudden that I not just didn't match the image of a human- scientific- I had left just at that moment entirely the human race.

What a cruel thought.

But fortunately Hank was not telepathic at all, just talking on: "You should listen to your body well, Jeanna, trusting your instincts. It is constantly talking to you. Mine just told me: you're hungry Hank, you should try also one of the wonderful apples..." With that words he grabbed with his foot one of the apples Annie had placed there earlier.

I looked stunned, don't believing that anyone could ever do that.

"How did you do that?"

He grinned proudly:"Everything you can do with your hands you can do with your feet as well. For the beginning you might need a bit training. But it will be easy to learn, your toes are pretty perfect for such- and its very useful"

I personally thought that it was quite freaky.

When I was younger I had scared my mother to death eating from a bowl with my feet (my daughter do that period- Nique) so I cutted it down in a very early age.

"I can show you a lot of more stuff another Person never can do." He grinned and I had the feeling that he was a way to proud on all that. That was the total opposite to his further reaction. Did he actually enjoyed it that I was now like him?

This time Hank obviously saw what I was thinking and he shook his she Shaggy blue head seriously.

"Look, I just wanna show you that its not as worse as you might think. Just the opposite is right. Your Life hasn't ended here- you're only different."

"How can you cope with all this?"

"Nobody said its easy Jeanna. But nobodies life is easy, and there isn't a single person out there without any problems. Would you believe me now if I tell you that you will miss nothing. Your Life will be much more colorful, amazing and richer than most of your fellow humans. Its not worse, nor cruel...just apparently different."

More Colorful and richer?

Was Hank so speaking about my new senses? I was not entirely sure right now.

When he had eaten the apple he reached me again a Hand.

"May I asked you now for a walk, Missy Tilby?" he asked smiling. "I haven't said that for a very long time, never expect saying that again"

I smiled shyly back nodding.

Then I had to follow him trough the park. The sand was much nicer than the hot tiles at the terrace, but I thought by myself that i would never get used with that way to walk.

How could anyone taking me serious if I would knuckle in front of him?

"You should keep in mind that this way to walk contains the experience of nature for millions of years. Mother Nature never invent useless stuff and stick with that for a long time. But this is used since our forefathers came down from the trees the very first time. Todays Apes like chimpanzees and gorillas use it until today..." he told me."This has not accidentally happen, Jeanna."

"HA-ANK", I rolled my eyes,"This is ridiculous. It just sounds to me like you prefer it because its outdated once for all. Like you would try to sell records to me in the age of I-pods and CD s", I said annoyed.

"This is a interesting example you gave me there!", he replied."Are you actually aware, that digital music is nothing compared to savings in analog technique? A lot get lost on the digital way since we just have 1 and 0 to save? Its the same with art. you can scan and print it - but a original will always remain unique. Not to start about the fact that a CD or a DVD will be playable at most for 10 years- with a lot Luck may twenty- but a record, what is well treated will remain for a much longer time. My ears can also hear the significant difference between a digital copy and analog song. I bet yours also- So long you got the right equipment."

"But i can't put a record in my pocket, right now!" I said smiling.

"In this case you might be right. But if you ever come to Washington I'll show you the difference and you will never even think on playing Mp 3 home."

"Aside that it wasn't the point-" I told him a bit impatient,"I just wanted to say, that even the Australopithecus afarensis had found out that walking on two legs is much cooler than knuckling..."

My father shook his head vigorously.

"Lucy, Jeanna love, had much more with you in common than you ever would expect. She was- just like us- not a entirely bipedal creature."

I just had read the opposite-The topic was quite popular since they had just found a Australopithecus youngster. They where most likely the first who could walk like...like human- And she was most likely better than me, right now.

"Just say goodbye to the Idea she was more biped than you, Jeanna. Her hip has another shape than a gorilla trough but it was also much differ to human. It just lad in between. Just like our pelvic. Generally I'm not a agreeing with creationism at all, but these guys are in this particular case somewhat right. Lucy and her Family where stunning when it comes to crawl also. Its shown up in the dikika girl."

In disbelieve I raise a eyebrow

"How do you know about all this? I never ever heard a similar thesis before."

"I'm pretty interested in paleo-anthropology topics, even trough its not exact the subject I had graduated in. Also its kinda based on personal experience."

"Why don't you write a article some paper about that, when you are that sure about? I would, en-light the paleo- anthropologist out there."

Hank sat down on the lawn and I sat next to him.

"I got just now so many other stuff to do than dealing with that guys. Aside that, its a full-time Job to erase all the mistakes in todays science. So I just sit down, waiting and watching. Someday they will find out by they own."

He winked to me with a smile.

"Aside that?"

"What aside that?"

"I just got the feeling there is another reason...", answered.

He sighed.

"I tried that one or two times in the past you know..."

"What has happen?"

"Well, they where not so much amused."

So I found out that it was obvious not that easy as I thought. His colleagues didn't took him serious as they should do, what had hurt-ed him a lot.

"I don't like to tell you that, because you might believe, that its always like that-but i cant lie in this case."

He didn't looked happy about that.

"So its because you are a mutant?"

"having a different opinion than the mainstream its always dangerous in science. You will consider as a fool or a genius depending on the topic and the situation. But- yeah i guess so."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Jeanna, it would be the same even I wouldn't be entirely blue and fuzzy...but its still about our part you cant see..."

Intelligence. Our way to think. I shivered. That was it what Mike meant in the car. The Intelligence was a part of our mutation. So probably I never was normal. Not even without the fur...

"Did you ever heard of Oliver?", Hank asked sudden.

"Oliver whom?"

"A chimpanzee Mutant who could walk upright, he was pretty famous in the 70ties considered as a half-human for a long time. He isn't, but he is a perfect sample..."

"Actually i never heard about that", I told my father.

"The other chimps never liked him much. In fact they didn't came along with him at all. May they where jealous or scared. We never know what it was. Human tend to act sometimes like a bunch of chimps. But were are People appeal the human mind. teaching them acting better than a bunch chimpanzees."


	10. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 9

**How to ride a bicycle.**

It was just wonderful laying down in in grass, listening my fathers voice. I could follow his word and just as the music they transformed into twisting pattern and forms in colors. Just the bright, warm may-sky above us.

This kind of deep clear sky, you can get lost in when you stare long enough in it. For a while i could forgot what had recently happen to me or what i was. I was just someone laying in the grass.A part of the world.

"You are secretary McCoy, aren't you?" said sudden someone behind us.

Terrified I came back to reality sat up, turning around to that voice.

I was so lost, that I hadn't realized that a young man and a girl had walked over to us. The voice of that boy hasn't sound somehow teasing, just reverent. I looked at them anxiously.

My father crossed his arms over the knees, looking up to the both and said:"Yeah I am. This is my daughter Jeanna. Who are you, son?"

"Robert Drake, Sir", he replied, reaching the Hand out to my father.

The boy reminded me vaguely on Mike, even when he wasn't a redhead but blond and much younger. Maybe just because of the shape of his face and eyes. Like Mike, he might have Scandinavian ancestors.

I sudden thought he was very pretty and cute- what reminded me on the fact that no one would ever say that about me.

The girl next to him was a bit shorter then him. Her long beautiful brown hair had a white stroke in it and I was wondering if she had colored it like that or it was was as well extremely cute with big brown eyes and full lips.

"Mary", she said a bit was warm but that girl wore long gloves to almost all covering clothes. I hadn't the feeling that shy was shy because of my father and me, more that she was a bit shy in general, since she looked at me with a hint of curiosity.

"Are you about to join Xavier's?", asked the boy, while looking at me directly.

I felt my heart start bumping and I looked kinda helpless to my father.

"She is undecided right now", my father said with a shrug and winked at me."Are you?"

"Me?" I whispered scared.

"It is really neat here, seriously", Robert said changing a smile with Marie and I understand that the both were together.

OK why not. They even fit together but...Whatever I thought, even when i would the last girl in the universe- such a boy would never look at me either. At the same time i was seriously concerned about myself. I never ever was one of those girls who had much interest in now, the very first male person I met make me think about such. That was really sick. I was ashamed.

Hank for that matter looked thoughtful at the both.

"You haven't seen much of this wonderful school yet"

I shook my head slowly. What the heck he was planning there?

"Would you both mind, to show it to my daughter. Much has changed since I was here. And I guess its much nicer as I would do..."

I looked at him in terror.

My lips formed just one word:

NO

"Of course", answered the boy fast, happy to be helpful.

"Yeah the girl replied with a smile,"You will like it!"

Hank nodded and smiled encouraging.

I didn't want that. No way It was hard enough to be here with my father. I couldn't go. Not with them . How should I do that anyway? My heart was bumping even more and I feel like nearly fainting because of panic and fraid. Couldn't he see how much I was shivering? It was to fast. to early. To..

"Jeanna, darling", he said seriously."Its nothing else than riding a you fell you need to stand up and try again, but once you have learned you never forgot your lifetime."

I was confused. How can he demand that? How could he ever expect that I was ready for this? Was he get getting bored at me? Or just mean and heartless? Couldn't he see, that it was the last thing on the world i wanted?

"So whats up, will you come with us?" asked Robert.

"C'mon", my father said and the look he gave me was not allowing a questioning, neither a "No"

"You can, and you will like it", he predicted.

I wouldn't like to go but even more I wouldn't wanted to create a scene in front of these foreign people.

I wanted to taken serious. So I should behave like someone who can be threaten serious. Starting to cry, or fighting would be very childish. And i had the feeling it wouldn't make any i could thought on would do.

Unhappy and very insecure i stand up- or better I tried. i had recently forgotten that it was a bad idea to stand. With a painful sigh I sank down back on my knuckles. Frantic and mad i knuckled behind the both who had already turned around, waiting.

Robert and Marie took me in their middle.

"What have you seen yet?", they asked.

I shrugged."Not so the house. It is very beautiful"

"It is", Marie nodded.

"Look over there is the outdoor have one in the house in the basement but its not like that", Robert told me."I bet you like sport, do you?"

I looked at him in astonishment. Actually I didn't. The only thing of sport I was halfway acceptable was softball.

"Kinda", I said shyly but it didn't sound very honest.

"May we should show her the basketball court?", he said musing, looking at Marie."What do you think, Rogue?"

She nodded. "Great idea" And I was wondering about that odd nick name he gave her. But I was to shy to asked why he called her like this.

Of course my father was right, that he had done this to me. First of all it was really impressing here, and i learned it was not as bad as thought to go with them. The most thing was frightened me was meeting other students and their reaction. But surprisingly but true. I was much more afraid of them then they of me. And even when everyone seemed to look pretty normal- at least the most of them- i saw things i never saw that strange things could happen here just by the way.

Of course both notice how much was stunned and how awkward I felt with other people.I was wondering what they thought about me.

And finally Rogue asked.

"Where do you actually come from? Did you go to school before?"

Probably she suspected that I had some home schooling or such.

"Actually", I stammered not sure what i should answer,"Actually i did."

"In D.C.?", Robert looked at me.

What should i answer? I couldn't lie. I never was in D.C. so how should I pretend that?

"Not...New Jersey. Where i grew up..."

Marie's Eyes widened.

"In a normal school and stuff?"

"Well, ...yeah-kinda" I looked to the ground.I need some to stop them from questioning me further. If they asked more they would find out that this was all not normal to me. That I was not normal like this and the very last thing I wanted that they start commiserate me or such.

So I sudden raised myself looked at them and asked the dumb question ever- you can asked at that school.

"You...you guys are her for reasons, are you? What can you do, actually?" If I realized what I had just asked, I could have slapped my forehead. And the look they changed said everything.

But somehow they thought it was better not to asked on about my early life, but answering.

"Bobby here" Rogue said giggling a bit,"is called Iceman. And can do cool things."

"Literally", he grinned formed from nothing-at least it looked like a smooth egg from Ice.I looked me straight in the eyes took my hand and placed it there. He was really sweet I thought. But by the same time Marie brought me back to the ground and made sure that the faintest flirting so far it was a hint of it in the air, got lost.

"Oh that is nothing. he can so much more", she said stepping between us.

"And you?"

Rogue hesitated. Looking sudden desperate like me.

"What can you do?" i asked.

Her shoulders fell down.

"Do is actually not the right more that all the time I touch someone..." she look to him,"Its like I take a piece of them. Their memories, character...gifts..such."

"Always?", I gulped. Right now I had seen here Kids who had really enjoyed their abilities. Having fun with. No one seemed to be unhappy with so far.

She bite on her lips."I'm working really hard to control it, you know."

Bobby looked kinda concerned stroking her shoulder.

"Right now?Always", she finally said."and I hurt them mostly."

That meant that she could NEVER tough another person. At least not skin on skin. That was nothing I was jealous on.

Before that, I had thought i was the only person who had a Problem with being a mutant. Why was I so self-centered not to see that I wasn't the only one who got it worse? Her problem was not so visible, but I thought it was also cruel not be able to touch another person.

And also it appears to me that their relationship could not very physical.

"Whats about drinking a coffee in the cafeteria?" Bobby asked fast."I'm hungry and i could need a coffee!"

"A good Idea, we thought. So the both took me with them back to the house.

We went down the floor. In front of the cafeteria stood some kind of venting machine with sweets.

"Wait ", Bobby said,rummaging in his pockets.

"I thought we would drink a coffee", said Rogue folding her arms in front of her body.

"Its for later", he replied having some loose cash in his hand.

Sudden a coin felt on the i was already next to the ground i tried to pick it from the ground but thanks to my new claws it was not so easy as i had thought. It slipped trough my fingers until Bobby reached down by himself then he looked at me his forehead in folds. He looked a moment like asking me about but decide not to do and i was very thankfully for that.

He put the coins in the fell a snack bar down. He took it out of and we went finally into the cafeteria.

I was very unhappy and felt useless and unbelievable dumb. I couldn't see any goods being like that. Not even such a simple thing than picking up a coin I could do.

They had one of these neat coffee makers who can do nearly everything from hot water for tea to coffee in many flavors with or without steamed milk. The cups were next to it on a shelf. I upraised myself trying to reached one but I was apparently to small to reach them since the deepest shelf was already empty. After a while Marie reached me some of the cups and she was obviously a bit annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure you are allowed to use your abilities as well..." she said.

"Haha" I said when the dark brew run slowly into my cup."Which one?"

"Should I discuss with the cups until they give up and came down by them self?", I was wondering. Since talking was something I could still like before all that had happen to me.

Taking that cup to the table was the very next problem. I was astonished that even something was in the cup when I reached- carefully upright walking to the table.

"How can i find actually my father, I asked a bit helpless when i finally sat down sipping on my drink.

"No one get lost here.", Bobby said, "I would try his old room."

"In his room?" I asked.

He rolled his Eyes. "He is one of the original X- Men, what do you guess. Of course its now used as some kind of guest room- but I would assume he is there, when he is here now. Or with Professor Xavier."

"What the heck was a X-Men now?" I noted myself to asked my father about that.I wouldn't asked them since I was embarrassed enough for today.

"OK" I said concentrating on my coffee.

There was some kind of animal entering the mess right now. Another dark haired girls was stumbling behind it, yelling:"Rahne, damn, can't you wait a second?"

Under other circumstances I had maybe sudden assumed that it was a wolf- but not in a cafeteria. Not in a school. Also this animals fur was of reddish brown. Not the typical color of a wolf, as well. So I just assumed it was a dog. I loved dogs all my life and I always wanted to have some. My mother said she hadn't had the time for and I were to young for an own dog, but Sue, my friend from school, had a Chow Chow i loved to death. And she had loved me. So much that I was even allowed to do some walks with her.

"How sweet is this? You haven't told me that you have a dog in the school. Is it from the house or do the girl own it?", I asked ecstatic.

Marie looked like she had bitten just right now in a lemon. Again- as so often at this afternoon the both changed some looks.

Have I said some wrong? What had I done now again?I couldn't understand what was odd on my Question.

"Better not calling Rahne a dog, when she can hear you", said Bobby"I guess she can get kinda pissed of, if you do so-"

"Pissed of?", I stared at the creature who already had sensed that some foreign person was in the front of my eyes she was changing in a red haired slim girl and looked in my direction. The other girl what had followed her also looked over, saying something to her. She blushed looked in the other direction and sat down on another table far away from me.

"Don't tell me she is a werewolf", I said stunned and a bit irritated.

"More some kind of shape changer", Mary shrugged and grabbed for her coffee holding it with both hands. "I mean, never heard that she can anyone infect with that!"

"Oh wow, scary", i said. The very same moment I starred at my own Hands and It appears to me that I should be careful saying such. I blushed hopefully not seen because of my odd color.

Right in the moment a woman came to our table, looking me. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Tall, brown like the milky coffee in my hands with white hair and bright eyes.

"Hello, you must be Jeanna- I'm Ororo Munroe. Annie asked me to look for you. She want you to see.

I nodded said bye to the both and followed the woman.


	11. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 10

**Ama et fac, quod vis**

Annie wanted to weight me and measured my high. After I wanted not even go to the terrace, she hadn't expected that i would go away, not coming back.

While I wasn't grown that much, i was very sure that had put on a lot of weight.I had that before but I felt a bit insecure stepping on that scale now. What would it show?

The little red display stopped at 154 Ibs, I was kinda shocked. How was it possible that I weight 50 Ibs more than in February?

"The Scale must be broken", I said in disbelief.

"No", Annie said, "this is not overly keep in mind that your body had changed entirely. Its still a bit less but Im sure we can fix it."

"Less?" I asked her, in case I had heard wrong. It sounded pretty much more than normal for my size.

"Less. But if you start to train it will all OK", she said.

"I don't consider to do any kind of training." I said.

Annie grinned.

"I'm sure you will."

"Your father is waiting for you in his room. I will show you", Miss Munroe said. She had waited until I had put on my clothes again. She brought me to that room who was not far from hers just under the roof. But she didn't come in, since she was very busy, preparing something.

So I stand in front of my fathers door. Knocking shyly.

"Come in" I heard the relaxed voice of my father from inside and I stepped hesitant in. The Room was lying in the pitch of the roof, but was bright and friendly. There where two brown leather wing chairs, next to a low couch-table. In one corner were a classic metal bed what looked very comfortable.

And Book over books. The whole wall where the door to the floor was, was a whole shelf, stuffed with Books. On the opposite side was as well a door. Probably to the bathroom. Quietly I heard some classic Cat Steven song in the background. "It was hard headed Woman".

But i couldn't see my father.

"Take some to drink from the table and come up here." he said and now i looked up to roof slope. To my astonishment was there some kind of...well climbing-frame. Head down my father was hanging there reading some book, wearing his reading glasses.

What was going on here? A grown up man overhead hanging was a alienating sight, through kinda fascinating.

There was nothing on this pose that make me thought that he was UN-relaxed.

he hung is book open over some of the beams next to him, looking down on me raising his eyebrows.

"Are you fine, Jeannie?"

I didn't know what I should answer. Just starring in amazement up to him.

"Ummm, I guess I am- sure..." , I finally said, But I never seen some growing up person hanging like that."Isn't that unhealthy?"

I felt insecure and flushed. My ears started to glow.

"Why should it be unhealthy, anyway?" he asked me, quite interested.

"Well, isn't the blood stream in you head, or such?", I wondered.

He laughed. "To be honest, right in the moment I would assume your blood is streaming into your why are you blushing? Come up here. Its nothing you wouldn't like."

I had never a keen on like this was never my thing. I might be very hyperactive but mostly very paying no attention. Before I had changed I never liked physical training at all.

.As well I had since my childhood a fear on heights. So I shook my head.

Hank for that matter was the opposite he was climbing so fast so smooth and perfect next to me, reaching his huge Hand to me.

"Give it at least a try" He said looking hopeful at me. I flinched back.

"How should I do this?" I whispered,"Why?"

"No Idea?", he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I can't do that. In any case. No way!", I said hysterically," I'm afraid of heights and I can't climb anyway!"

Hank starred at me sighing deep.

"May...may has that changed as well...", he suggested.

I couldn't believe that at all.

"Thats not me. serious, I'm NOT like that!"

Then I thought on this what he had told me in the garden.I said that I might to things I would never expected. But hanging upside down somewhere was really odd to me.

"Since you had changed, the rules of your being had changed as well. You need to find out them, if you want to be happy again and enjoying yourself."

"How should I do that?" I asked very lost. It was a hard day and I had no nerves for such.

"When your listen to your heart, Jeanna. It will tell you. You will know what is good for yourself...trust me."

"My heat said, hanging upside down is just insane!", I replied kinda lame.

"I guess is telling your mind."He winked with a smile.

"Give it a you will like it. This is no beg this is an order!", he said. I finally took his hand. He lifted me at one arm in the air as I would weight nothing, that I could reach the lowermost my free hand was on the beam he leave my hand, that I could take both hands around it. Now I was hanging there.

"Remember how to upswing?", he asked me tenderly. I nodded. We did that in school. I was not good in it but i could feel how much stronger my arms were. I looked down to the ground. It was really really high, wasn't it? But I noticed that I was afraid of the feeling being afraid of the high. There was no actually vertigo.

I took a deep breath and swung up. It was not that difficult as I had remembered it. Actually it was cake. Just to easy.

"Oops" I said,amazed by myself,"I'm already here" I sat myself on the construction. "This is funny!"

My father nodded serious."This can be much more funny. I promise"

He helped me a bit, letting myself hanging upside down.

It was totally different than I had expected it. Nor bad neither uncomfortable. It was just nice and I felt totally relaxed. Hank joined me and now I could see him normal in the eyes- just hanging upside down.

"Was the behind the scenes tour, that bad, as you had expected?" he asked now, observing me.

I sighed. "Yes and No. i mean this School is really, really cool and everything..." I stopped. It was not that bad that he forced me to do it. Just now i was realizing what I did what had made it miserable was my insecureness.

"I guess the worst thing is that im so afraid of myself,right now." I said quietly.

Hank nodded.

"I understand that.I knew that. When I changed I had that as well."

Looking at him, I had a hard time to picture that he was normal as well some day. He must went through some very similar at one point of his life- and he was growing up at this had as well no cool father who reached him a Hand. He made the long way all by his self. Therefore he was admirable, wasn't he?

And he said once that my mother left him because she couldn't stand him like this. What would she thing of me seeing me like this?

"Im just happy my mom can't see me like this", I said thoughtfully. "I guess she would have freaked out.."

Hank looked sad and I could see in his eyes that he was not just cool, above all this, as he always pretended.

"But she knew what would happen to you, Jeanna. Thats why she brought me in. When you where changing, I had a long talk with your physician. Dr. Poole said that he had told my mom long before, that could happen. When she realized that she was dying, she know as well that you would be like me. She knew that, I'm the only person who could relate to that. Thats why she set up the whole thing with the opening of will. I would have like to met you under different circumstances, believe me."

I was very terrified about that. She knew and never told me. Why she didn't? Why she wasn't honest to me? This was so not my mother. I couldn't understand it at all. Actually I thought it was kinda mean, just bringing him in because of. If it had never happen, would she ever had told me about my father at all?

"What do you think, will you try to cope with your body, somehow?"He asked me.I snorted,laughing without the faintest joy."There is nothing else, to do. I guess..."

"Not really. But this place is really good to get used with. "


	12. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 11

**Hesse and Teddy bears**

In this night dreamed of a heavy roaring black water and wild waves who slap against the shaft of a container ship.

Far away I could see the single light of a light-tower lonely lighting the night.

High Cliffs appeared in the darkness. Mike was running busy around wearing yellow oilskins.

"Were about to ground, Jeanna. Do something!", he yelled at me."The Ship will break in pieces if you don't!"

To late.

The ground under my feet started to crunch and crash. And the ship parted in two pieces.

I fell about 12 feet down in the dark chumming water. The Bow of the ship stand nearly in the right angle up to the sky. I tried to get something in my hands but there was nothing to hold. I was cold and scared, wet all over and the waves where closing over me. I start to paddle to reach somehow the surface again but there was something under me in the water.

In deathly panic I finally arises d the surface taking some deep breath. But the thing in the water was drowning me again. Tentacles looped around my legs.

I was drowning.

I yelled. uprising in a total stranger room.

The ground was still swinging. No not the ground. I was laing in a large hammock. Someone had placed a woolen blanket over me.

Then I realized my arms and legs were still blue and fuzzy.

_This was no nightmare. This was for real._

Slowly I start to remember how I came here.

In Hanks climbing frame, on the highest point of the room, was a a hammock. Yesterday I had tested it and somehow I had slept in. Now a slight panic came back, when I looked in the bright light of the morning sun down to the ground. My father was sleeping in his bed, at least 12 feet down.

_How should I ever come down?_

Carefully I grasped on of the beams next to me. Slowly I crawled from beam to to beam. Down to the ground. The last part I had to jumped. My heart was still bumping when reached the ground. Why did I do that? I told myself, that I must have been totally insane to crawl up this frame. Regardless what Hank said. It was not my thing to do such.

I sat down on the dark, wooden parquet, the head on my knees, watching him sleeping.

Kind of fascinated I looked at him.

My father. My actually, real father. the man I never ever expected to met in personal.

What might had happen when my mother and he hasn't split? Or when she at least had not been that silent about him? When he had met me regularly- just like it was usual when the parents where split?

I wonder if I would feel less miserable. I would have grown - maybe- in this being. May I would have liked it. I mean, when I had knew him all my life?

When he was laying there he didn't look much scary to me.

Well, he was actually just on a twisted way beautiful. I would never ever noticed that, before. Aside that he was so unbelievable smart, so understanding and strong...

_How was it actually to have a father?_

Aside of Mike there were never a father in my life - but Mike was so much of friend- much more than a parent. Did Mike knew what had happen to me, anyway? What would he think of me, seeing me like this? Would I even fit his world- my old life.

Somehow I doubt that. I couldn't picture myself home in Jersey, right now.

How late was it?

I was sure there must be a watch, somewhere. So I stand up looking for one.

In one of the shelfs i found some. It was just half past five. I was always a morning-person- but was it Hank too?

"I should let him sleep for a while", i though. "It was me, why he was here, messing his vacations."

My eyes were wandering about all those books in this gigantic shelf.

Of course a lot of specialized literature to every kind of topic I could think of- but at the same time I found a lot of novels from well known authors. Like from some I never heard. Really astonishing was the mix of them. There seemed to be no actually system- or better -I couldn't figure some out. This was a guest room, I remembered myself. May all these unknown guest had brought it in that mess, while staying in this room.

It was all there what I expected.

Medical book. Books about sociology, and anthropology. Books about history of all eras. Technical books from how to repair a car to quantum chromodynamics. About Chemistry and biochemistry. I was not overly surprised finding Camus and Satre but as well Nietsche and Schoppenhauer, Aristotle Kant and Russell. I found Shakespeare, Beckett, Böll and Mann to name some. Hank must have read at least at one point of his life Science Fiction. Not just Verne and Wells, but Orwell, Huxley Philip K Dick and Bradbury. I even found Spider Robinson.

Since he didn't live here any longer, why he hadn't take them to his house? I needed to ask him for. Finally I decided for a book. It was Demian of Hermann Hesse. I grabbed it and knuckled over to the wing chair.

At one point my waked Hank. He sat up himself a bit woozy Then he stand up, stretched himself to his full size and yawed. I could see impressing pointed teeth. My fur bristled to when he didn't do anything to scare me I felt deeply insecure. Was it the same with me? I mean was i looking not just freaky but somehow...dangerous?

I wouldn't like that.

"'Morning", he said sleepy, looking for his glasses.

"Good morning _Dad_", I said, smiling shy at him.

"Dad?" he asked grinning."I must admit that is some very new to me"

"To me too" I replied looking again at the book to prevent myself looking at him.

"How long are you sitting here reading, my little lark?", he asked a bot astonished.

"May a half hour or so. Not for long"

He tipped against the book, reading the title.

"You will like it", he noted,"when I was in your age i liked it very much."

"Is there actually a system, you array your books?", I asked looking up to him."its not alphabetical and not after topics. Nor with size..."

"In Colors" he said and at the very first moment I thought he was kidding with me. But his face was very honest.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed that books have a taste and a color, maybe a melody?" I never thought about that- but when he said that I could see he was right. I nodded shyly, but not entirely sure, if he was still joking with me.

"See, Its logical organized but not necessary like yours"

_"Synaesthetics_ is a powerful tool. you can use it for many things - not just for array your books. You can learn to remember back long lines of numbers or codes- or any other data."

I could not help, scrutinize him from head to the toes. He didn't smile. not a bit.

"Every letter, every number has a taste, a color for you."

I looked down to the book in my hands and realized that he was right. Was it another feature of my new body?I should give it a try, next time I had to create a password.

Then I changed the topic to something more rea- and quiete amusing. While looking at him I had realiszed that he was wearing a Pajama with "Winnie the Pooh" on it.

"Winnie the Pooh?", I asked,"How the hell you get that?"

I has wondering a second, then he said: "Oh I guess Ororo gave it to me. One Christmas, why?"

"And you don't think it's a bit...strange ? I mean you are a grown up man- and well, the of all people wear this?"

"Actually", he said,"Pooh is very cute. When I was a child I really liked the book.I love Teddy bears- being some by myself - so to say..."

He winked and I couldn't help to smile."Teddy bears got their names by one of our Presidents, did you know that?"

"Didn't Roosevelt got some, at one point?", I remembered darkly.

"Well, actually it was his daughter- but the story was a bit longer-"

"Tell me, please!" I begged and Hank sat down in the other wing chair.

"1902 was Roosevelt on a down on the Mississippi. He tried to shoot a bear for days- but the local bears where kinda clever and didn't appear. So some people brought a young small bear to a tree. Binding him there. But Roosevelt was kinda upset. He was kinda ambitious in many things. He didn't wanted to kill a bear on that way.

Finally the bear was killed by a guy named John M. Parker- when I remember that back right. He was as well a part of these hunting.

However, the story made it to the news and a cartoonist made a Cartoon from. It was printed in the Washington post and the readers loved it much.

Somehow the bear started to be some kind of "trademark" for Roosevelt Companies Ideal Novality and Steiff still fighting for the honor to invent the todays Teddy bear. By the way: I'm pretty sure it had happen what often does. People had the very same Idea at the very same time. "

I was impressed of so much useless knowledge. But was it that? May it was some information he didn't consider as useless at all.

"Would you like to eat breakfast?", he asked

I nodded. I was really hungry since I had overslept the dinner.

"Would you like to go down in the mess, or should we do it here?"

"Here" I said a way to fast. But he nodded.

"I guessed that. The bathroom is behind the door- you will find towels next to the mirror. There are new brushes as well, since this is by now actually a guest room."

So I strolled into the bathroom, while Hank was going upstairs to pick up some to was not overly hard to ignore my own reflexion here since the the mirror was over the vanity when I was knuckling.

So I put out my clothes and opened the braids, Annie made the other day.

There were as well a rich collection of shampoos- I just had to choose. Taking showergel was kinda useless, but Shampoo I would need a lot- I guessed. Fur, I realized was acting much differ than pure skin in the water and it felt kinda odd.

When I was looking for the the teeth brush I finally had to face my own reflexion. I starred again at myself. How was that possible that I was this?

I outstretched my tongue. "You are ugly", I told my reflexion. It didn't answered anyway.

The best was really to ignore it. Just pretending everything was fine and quite normal, I thought.


	13. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 12

**The other Jean**

My father came back with a tablet full of goods, cups and hot water.

We agreed both to Darjeeling.

"But you will go downstairs, today, will you?", he asked and reached for a toast."I made this with purpose, to send with this kids yesterday..."

"What was actually mean..." I said slowly watching my father who used his left foot to butter up his toast with a knife.

Right in the moment it scared me.

"Why do you think so?" he asked, "You need to go under People. Otherwise you can't lern it and you will be scared even more. Jeanna?"

He sudden realized that i starred at his foot.

"Whats up?"

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked shaking my head.

He looked kinda astonished down to his toast. Just as he hadn't seen it before.

"Your foot!" i said.

"What is up with my foot? I'm just buttering my toast..." Then he look at me and the eyebrows raised up."Is that a problem?"

I didn't know if i should better cry or laugh.

"I'm ...I'm not sure" I said frantic.

"Would It help when I stop it?" He asked taking his bread in the hand."What can I do that you feel better?"

_Make me normal_

I didn't know how to answer this, just looking up to the ceiling , not to start crying again.

"I dunno I try to get used with, OK?" I finally said.

Hank just starred at me not knowing what he could do for me. I didn't know that either.

* * *

><p>My options for the near future were very narrowed.<p>

First of all I could follow my father to Washington. But I felt that wasn't a good Idea.I was so not ready for a new city for a new school - and in the focus of the media, right now. What should I do there, anyway? Just closing myself in?

The second option was going back to Jersey. But I knew how it was just without blue fur and fangs. And I really couldn't go there. The hell would be a place for holidays, compared to that.

So there was a third option: Just staying here.

My father thought it would be a great Idea. Since I was save here I could learn to adopt with being different now and making friends.

I hadn't had the feeling to fit- even here. But least I would never ever fit in- anyway. Would I?

And I noticed that everyone- accept Annie maybe- tried to be nice in the very next time. At least the teachers here, who knew what had recently happen to me.

Especially Mrs. Munroe. There were not the faintest doubt that Hank and her were friends for ages- And I could even feel that it was more than pure friendship, since both had shared a classroom, long ago.

Was that beautiful, beautiful woman once in love with my father? Did they had a relationship? It was clear that both liked to flirt with the other-but I wasn't sure how serious the whole thing was.

She was the one who organized the main part of the students-life here. Being there as well for all their needs and problems while Professor Xavier was a rare sight in these days. Hank mentioned that he was busy with something. Probably preparing himself to travel somwhere.

Very emotional, but just the opposite then with Mrs. Munroe was another relationship of Hank. It was obvious that my father hated Mr. Logan, who was- just like Annie- new to the school. Since he didn't gave classes, I had no actually Idea what he was doing here. Naturally I was assuming that he was some kind of grounds keeper.

Just like Finch,the grounds keeper of Hogwarts, he was not overly sensitive or gentle to me. My father that matter called him a psycho- OK that was in anger, but thought it wasn't a good Idea to let him stay here.

"Charles has no Idea what he brought here", he murmured once.

I also learned that Mr. Logan had a skeleton of admantium, the flintiest metal on earth. As well as he had claws,buried in each hand. His main ability was according my father " great self-healing powers - thats why it possible to do that to him. I was kinda astonish someone would do that to anyone, anyway -But my fathers eyes went dark and he said very serious:"The men is the wolf to the other it comes to mutants man are even more worse."

I could read in his face that there was a story to tell, but I was to afraid to ask. I didn't want know to any details yet.

Scott Summers had a very similar opinion when it comes to Logan, as my that my father. But Mr. Summers feelings seemed to go much deeper. They literally hate each other. And very most the time they accidentally met, they ended up in a kind of fight. Not a physical one, since they both knew were. But somehow I believed that the students secretly bet on the moment they would actually fight.

But Mr. Summers was shy in this days. Not showing up so often- aside in his classes. He spend a lot of time alone and looked like someone who silently broke in pieces through depression. To me it looked just like a matter of time. So I asked my father about it, since he knew him well and considered him as a good friend.

"Jean", he said quietly and in the very first moment I thought he was just talking to me, but I got to know that he mean another Jean. Jean Grey.

Jean Grey had just died a year ago, sudden before my father got his job as secretary. He was Scott's love of his life and seemly a good friend of my father as well. He didn't told me much about the circumstances but that was not necessary. Even so, I felt for Mr. Summers. Just like Mike, just like _me_ he had lost an important part of his life. I could truly relate to him.

And I noticed that Hank missed her as well.

Maybe more than my mother, since they had no contact for ages

"She was a wonderful woman", he said thoughtfully, "Beautiful, smart and your mother and she got good friends at one point in their life."

I stared at him.

"Was _that_ Jean - Mr. Summers Jean- the one who make my mother name me Jeanette?" That would be very odd. It would have meant that my life was somehow connected to that place- to this foreign people- long before I ever knew it.

My father decided not to talk about my mother any longer. He abruptly switched the subject.

"The Pool is by the way for everyone" he said since we stand next to it, watching the students swim and play.

"Would you like to swim as well? I mean the weather is quite fantastic and I would like to do."

I was not so ready for swimming with the others. Had he asked me in the middle of the night, when the pool was abandoned, I had liked the Idea.

"I have not even a swimsuit", I said. I had just borrowed clothes anyway.

"This is some problem we have to face when you wanna stay here.", Hank said. "You need mainly all new clothes."

My heart started to beat fast and I looked down on the ground.

"Can't you go somewhere, picking up some clothes for me?", I asked carefully.

"No", he said brusque and it sounded kinda imperious to me,"I will you want new clothes I expect that we do that together!"

I was near to cry.

"Please Hank I can't do this. I can't go somewhere like this."

We had talked about that in the last days and I hoped that he had understand that I couldn't do it. Not now.

_Never_

For the People outside I was just a random monster. Something to peeve on or good for chasing it.

"What is the worst thing, what can happen?", he asked.

"Its just a terrible Idea!"

I felt bad enough, even here. How could I stand the looks of foreigners. Normal people?

"I understand that you are terribly afraid, but..."

"But what?", I yelled."Look at me. Can't you picture that I can't do that. I'm not ready for that. I' m not you. I'm not famous neither important. Do you think anyone will pay respect on me? Can anybody see anything else than a terrible mistake of nature in me?"

Hank sighed and closed his eyes. I see that he tried to find his patience back.

"So far I remember I wasn't made for secretary -just out of the blue. I deserved it and I have lived before that- blue and fuzzy. Can't you see that this isn't a just cruel? This might be a burden, since we- the Beta- Mutants - have some special role in the society."

"So what, appearing in the sesame street?"

"I'm so NOT kidding" he said grim."You are a visible Mutant to the society. So its your goddamn job to represent the mutant-kind. This is our is a historical burden, I know that. Its in your hand, what every single one will think on us. If you are walking self-confident through this world, you make it -with every single step you do- better for all of us."

"I can't even walk in this world, remember?", I said snippy,"Aside that, I think that you expect a way to much of me- right now- especially when you want me to do this? I feel even more killing myself than keeping it. You make it it even more hard to me- with every single word!"

But Hank shook his head again.

"I know. I didn't meant that so harshly. I just wanted to point it out. I understand what you feel- but if you don't start, you will never learn a single thing. You can treat fear just with facing it. And fear might be necessary in many ways -but not when its so essential. You want to live, will you? So you have to learn to face your fear. And there is no good time to start. Just try it now and try again."

"But I will _not_ go shopping with you!" I said angry.


	14. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 13

**For special bravery in the field**

Buying clothes from the catalog or the Internet was never an option to my make it short: I lost the fight.

He wanted me going out in the wold and I had no more arguments, nor options to flee. The only good thing was, that it mean, I had to go out just _once_.

He promised me, that he wouldn't bother me again, in the next time.

It was terrible enough to go shopping anyway, but since I sat in the car i realized that he never planned to go to Salem. We were on our way to New York city.

Aside that he had chosen against a suit. Nothing against Bermudas and Hawaii shirts- but I had hoped secretly, that he would have chosen some more "decent" ones.

"I really like SUV's ", he had said, while choosing a turquoise Vitara from Xavier's parking spot "At home I have an Avenger- since the days I was is really an off-roader"

I, for that matter, was not really amused to go with a topless and very extravagant car. Of course I understand this in away, since it gave him the space he needed. I never expected that he would took Mrs Munroes Mini- but i was still kinda pissed.

"Why we have to drive top-less?" I had the feeling, Hank didn't see the point or he _wouldn't_ do for specific reasons. Was that another lesson in defending my fear?

"Its a hot, sunny day, Jeanna and we both are wearing a fur coat. I have not the faintest desire to drive in a closed car with air-condition.I hate that."

I will never forget the look of the very first driver, of the very first car we met on our way. "Hopefully won't have some accident" I said"just because of your attitude, to ignore the fact, that the world was so not ready for people like us."

He just laughed about that. "Relax, Jeannie. You really need to get more relaxed to that. _Of course they stare_. Thats naturally. Its a matter of how you react on this."

He waved friendly to that guy while he overtook his car.

_Why did he do that to me? _

Sure, a half year ago or so I would have enjoyed the ride to New York City. Not necessary for Shopping _clothes_- but all these other things -like books or CD's or just being there. I always enjoyed the trips to New York. My mother did that every day since she worked there.

I would have liked to eat ice, or just walking around trough that interesting City not to speak of a bunch of museums i liked. But unfortunately I wasn't any longer the girl I was used to be.

_How unfair was that?_

"What kind of of store prefer Hip teens?" he asked me when we finally reached Manhattan. I looked at him totally confused. How in the world I should know this? I never was and now I never would be, anyway.

He rolled eyes. "What kind of clothes label is the most fashionable for young people? I guess I'm a way to old to know that..."

" Daaa-d! Its total indifferent to me. " I murmured, clenching my fist until my claws left imprints in my palms.

He snorted.

"Why should It? We will spend a LOOT of money, so...you should like them."

"Earth to Hank", I said impatient,"Whatever I wear, I will be a blue freak. Do you think wearing Dior will change that? I could run around naked and no one would see the difference."

Hank snarled quietly. He was -as well- about to loose his patience with me."_Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society_, to say it with Mark Twain. He was a wise man, Jeanna. It makes a difference!"

"So?", I said snippy,"That's why you wear those overly embarrassing Hawaii shirt, do ya? Cool plan!"

This time I was going away to far. I realized that instantly because Hank said nothing at all for a whole wile, doing a face, that matches his expression, normal people would probably expect from a guy who was called beast. I was deeply sorry. I didn't meant to hurt him.

We where passing a huge white billboard of a Scandinavian company with two red Letters.

"Well, whats about them?" I asked very shyly.

"Why not", he said. We were in the middle of Manhattan, but i lost a bit the orientation. Wherever we were, to get a parking spot would be difficult anyway-at least i thought that.

To my surprise it wasn't.

A very blond woman in a red Jaguar XK was so kind to give us the one she had spotted. Reading her face, it was far away from voluntary. I had the feeling she just had no mood to face a slightly annoyed blue furred man and his stubborn also blue child.

"Well", Hank said dryly. "It DO has favors." Then he brought the Vitara in the spot.

Before we got of the car, Hank touched me on the shoulder. He was not looking not so pissed any longer.

"To take you the biggest fear, Jeanna- The X-District is not far away from here. So I would assume, that the most people have seen already a Beta- Mutant in their life. Even when the average Inhabitant is not exactly the "client group" of that store.

"Couldn't we go there?", I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I plan to survive this day. I guess you have not the faintest Idea, have you?"

I had heard- mostly from the media back home, that it wasn't exactly a nice place. But I had indeed no Idea.

"This is for example one of the places I would like to change as secretary. I really wish to change condition of life, for those, who aren't so Lucky like us or the Kids in the Institute. And believe me, so much you hate your current life, you are unbelievable lucky not be there. Remember every day that you life in Paradise.", he said seriously.

When we got out of the car I sudden understand the Evolution. I really knew why our very first ancestor had uprise to walk on two feet. If you walk, you can take the others hand. That can be much helpful and consoling, in the middle of a nightmare.

I had given everything to take my fathers hand. Just to stand the I was damned to crawl in front of those humans. And I could see the disgust in their faces. _Their fear._

Since my ears were just fine now, I could hear all the comments, the people did. It was the most humiliating experience I had in my life-time.

I was so ashamed.

Fortunately the way wasn't so long. The store was in sight of our parking spot.

The automatic door swung back and my father turned around with an encouraging smile."Go and Win!" But I felt already like loosing the battle- But maybe it was even better then outside the store. Here was it sudden astonishing empty. And I wondered if it was our fault.

In the background was playing Tory Amos "crucify"

_Every finger in the room_

_Is pointing at me_

_I wanna spit in their faces_

_Then I get afraid what that could bring_

_I got a bowling ball in my stomach_

_I got a desert in my mouth_

_Figures that my courage_

_Would choose to sell out now_

To be honest , I couldn't find better words for my current state of mind.

My father was such merciless bunch of self- confident-ness. He caught the very next innocent saleswoman, who placed some T-shirts in the shelf.

She was so unlucky not noticing us in time like the others.

"Good Morning, Ma'am" he said, uprising to his full size in front of womans wide and all sun-bed tone faint from her beautiful young face.

"I would say today is your Lucky day", My father took my shoulders, pushing me in her direction,"This young lady here need all clothes new!"

I was deeply sorry with the young woman who looked like some fish in the dry, needing a while to find her voice back. But then she appeared highly professional.

"What do you want?", she asked me.

_ A full-body gunnysack_, please. better _ten_ of them.

No I wasn't saying this for real. Actually I murmured some like:"I have no clue. Just clothes, what fit."

To make a long story short: It was a very unpleasant experience. i had try to avoid every mirror if i could in the last days. Now I wa forced to look at me constantly, commented by my fathers Taste. And whatever I tried, I found out everything looked kinda absurd. Like a trained gorilla would look in clothes. I ended up to choosing my new clothes from a convenient point of view. Efficiency over good looking.

Skirts and dresses were never my style and learned that i will never ever wear one anyway. With fit close ones I looked like a sausage and couldn't move in. Wide skirts were not useful, and I stepped on them- aside that I would show easily my underwear, since of my way to walk.

The very best thing were dungarees. Overalls had the favor to stick on place- even when I would hang head-over. They were not easy to slit and i could move with.

I bought as well a wide black Jeans, sport clothes and apparently a millions of T-shirts and Boxers. They were- I had to agree with my father- very comfortable and better to wear than normal long pants.I was as well forced to take more colors than black and white. He want me to buy some pink -t-shirt. But this color was so not mine. I told him. Finally testing it, I saw he was right, it looked good to my blue fur.

Hank suggested to buy bra's and underwear. I had no clue why he was so good in knowing womans sizes. That let me, of course thinking if he was buying regularly underwear for some special woman. Again I had the feeling there where probably a woman in his life. Did he actually have a girlfriend? When, how she was looking? Mutant or Human? But I had no time to follow my thoughts, since we where really busy. My father also bought Toe socks. I had no Idea when I would wear them anyway. Then a lot of hairbands went on our pile. I need them, since my hair was so damn long. And of course a swimsuit and some pajamas. I told my father that I never wore some pajamas like he want me to buy- but he didn't want to hear a word against.

I was relieved when everything was already packed in plastic bags. I so hoped it was over now.

But my father want me to buy shoes next door in another store.

and gloves. Some of those fingerless kind to save my knuckles. Unfortunately I saw the point. Walking all day on them, they had started to hurt, and especially here in the city I was always in danger of flinders.

A pair of sandals was also necessary or at least ome flip flops. In the winter, he told me i would need boots.

"Which size do you have?" he asked. "Nine" I answered a bit shy looking on my feet- but sudden I realized that it was just the last thing people would stare on. We found out that my feet had grown as well and I was at eleven now, finally out of the womans size.

When we came back to the car- My father was so kind to take everything, since he could walk better upright than me- I felt like just finishing a marathon.

"Would you like to go in a nice restaurant?", my father ask. I just could shake my head and he saw that I was not be able to do that.

He put the bags on the backseats of the car and said:

"Ill be back soon, just be were you are-I guess no one will steal you!"

Before I could protest he disappeared in the crowd.

I went smaller and smaller on the seat. Why he had left me alone here? what was his plan? Torturing me even more? I felt lost.

"So who we have here?"

A voice in my back and I turned in terror. Behind me on the street was a police car and next to the drivers seat stand a policeman. I was scared.

He lifted his sunglasses examining the parking ticket. then he looked at his watch.

"Expired since ten minutes", he said.

"But...but..." I stammered not be able to say some like "My father might be back soon" -or so.

"Are this your bags, on the backseat?" he asked.

I nodded still shocked.

"Can I look in them? We don't want to smuggle stuff won't we?"

I was near to tears.

"This are just some new clothes!"

"Seriously, Mutie?" he said. He looked at his colleague and yelled:"Did you check the Plates?" "I'm already on it", the other in the car said.

"So clothes? You actually don't look as you need clothes at all, with your fur." He grasped to the backseat looking in them.

"There are really clothes in, Officer!" The voice of my father was very sharp."How dare you to look in my daughters bags?"

He was back erected to his full size and looked everything than , somehow.

"The parking ticket is expired!" said the policeman very feebly and looked sheepishly at Hank, who had crossed his arms in front of his body.

No reason to look in my daughters shopping bags, neither to be rude to her. She just waited here."

"Well, this might be a mistake. We have here some problems, with...with people like you..."

"If you have here some problems I'm very sorry about that-but thats no reason to be rude in general to mutants."

The man nodded angst y. "But the parking ticket is really expired."

Hank rolled his eyes. "This is not the Problem, Sir. I will pay that right now. I just don't like the tone you used, speaking to my daughter. She did nothing wrong. We could go to the police presidency, discussing this with your you like that?"

Meanwhile the other policemen had left the car. He came over and looked at my father. " Secretary McCoy?" he said, doffing his uniform cap.

Hank nodded kinda annoyed.

"I have an Idea. You could forget the whole thing and we will forget the ticket as well. My colleague here is very young and I guess he had learned his lesson."The other policeman looked shyly at my father. But Hank just looked at me and he was very concerned.

"You just want to go home, right now?will you?" he asked tenderly. I just nodded I had no mood to go to the office.

"It would be more helpful when we announce this..." he noted.

"No", I said. I guessed the policemen learned his lesson.

"I hope I can leave on you that this never happen again?"

The both Policemen were both nodding.

Hank sighed."OK" he said. "But not because of you. Its because of my daughter. I will leave it by this."

He opened the door of the car and the both Policemen went as well to their car, driving away.

My father was turning already the key, starting the motor, when he remembered, that there was something, he had left on the hood.

Two cups of Ben and Jerry's Ice-cream.

"Chocolate Therapy. I hope you like that."

"Yeah of course I like it", I said and it was true. I could nearly smile again.

He reached me a plastic- spoon.

"For special bravery in the field, my daughter" , he said.

_When this wasn't no therapy- who else was?_


	15. Minx1 Transformation Chapter 14

**Abysm and shore**

I didn't felt that brave at all, but at least a bit proud. I survived New York. May I should make me a t-shirt from this?

Hank for that matter looked contrite."I didn't expect that something like this with the policemen could happen. I promised you, everything would be right."

"Everything is right- now, " I replied.I was just fascinated how Hank was eating his Ice, while driving the car. Somehow I thought, this would have upsetting the policemen. Me would a while ago. Now I slowy started to get used with.

"The worst thing is that it is quite usual how they had treat you. I should have reported it under normal circumstances. Minorities are always the suspicious. Mutants as well.

I nodded not be able to discuss this. I was just happy to be back in school soon.

"What do you think, since you have a bath suit now we could go swim a bit?"

Right now it felt like a good Idea. Well, when not so many people were around, I thought. Aside this it was just the right thing to relax- after this painfully adventure.

I felt not very with the bath suit. Not at all but i promised I would go. So i had to do this. My father was now wearing as well a bathing slip. Fully without clothes he looked kinda more...naturally, wilder?

Actually he looked well. More right.

Clothes were not naturally to us I thought, remembering how it was in front of the mirror in the shop.

I sat down on some of the sun-beds doing my hair new, so that I could go swim. The sun was still shining, even it was late afternoon, by now.

There were other kids in the pool, but I felt better. More brave.

" This Summer" I said to my father," I suppose will not tanning at all!"

Actually I thought I will never tan again. That was a strange insight.

"Don't believe that.", Hank warned me."You still have freckles and your un-furred place can burn like any others skin. You might not get some bronze tone..I had last year a sunburn, sitting to long in my assistance's Garden"

"Really?", I looked astonished up.

He nodded."On the noose. But now its just power of the sun is not so big."

I walked over to the pool, sat myself on the edge and then I dipped my feet in. The Water was warm- just like the pool was heated.

Other Kids jumped from the tower, or were kidding in the warm water.

"Whats about you, Missi Tilby, will you finally come in and join the water- or just sit there and stare ?"

He was already in pushing his wet hair out of the face.

"I want that, but I'm not sure if..."

I couldn't talk on since he took my drawing me into the water.

It took a few seconds until I could orientate under water. It was an odd feeling to swim with fur. Just like I forget to throw out my clothes out, before going in.

I raised snorting.

"Don't do that again, Mr. Secretary!" I told him and caught the border.

"C'mon, not again the moaning Myrthe, please. I can't stand her any longer!" He laughed and splashed me.

"But...its really a bit strange. The whole fur is kinda heavy in the water, isn't it?"

"Nonsense. You can keep that, don't tell me you haven't noticed that your body is much stronger than before!"

"Haha" I thought on the scale."I'm fatter than before, yeah.", I replied."My new body isn't much stronger nor better nor anything. In fact I don't wanna talk about that anyway."

"I have the feeling you just didn't want to notice. You are still ignoring the goodies."

"If you say that , Doc...", I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Couldn't he have just one talk without noting that I was now different? Couldn't it all just relaxed and nice?

"Seriously -you are carefully estimated about three times stronger than an average girl of your weight and size."

"You're kidding, I would have noticed that." I looked down to the surface of the water. My arms were much broader and I actually looked strong - but that strong? Wouldn't I broke constantly some stuff then- just like in bad movies?

"I don't believe you at all", I said to him."Not THAT strong..."

While I was annoyed by that talk my father just enjoyed my dumb folded face."I bet on a cool Coke that you could lift me, without any problems!"

"Ach i would feel like Pippi Longstockings, doing this", I told him harshly fleeing from him through the water. But he caught me easily, throwing me over his shoulder -so that I swallowed a lot of water. Then he lifted me up to the edge of the pool.

"I really wanna see that, my beloved Jeanna Viktualia Rollgardina Pfefferminzia, Hank's daughter Longstockings!" With this words he was crawling out of the pool.

Sudden we had a lot of interested watchers and I felt very uncomfortable.

Would they all watch me fail?

"I will try to be very very light", Hank promised me and I couldn't help snorting. "You...and light? Isn't that an oxymoron? How much are you weighting?"

He stood in front of me and i noticed a little tummy under all the muscles.

"This is a question, you should never asked a gentlemen!", he said.

I tried to guess. 250 , may 300. That was insane. No one could ever lift him. May Hulk Hogan, but not me. Aside that, he was wet. I shook my head."Where should I start to lift you?"

He put my Hands somewhere next to his hips.

The wet fur was feeling very odd.

"Wet fur is really disgusting...", I noted. Hank started to roll his eyes. "Thank you very much, I love you too, darling. In case you haven't noticed: You are wet like me. Don't make such a fuss, I want my Coke, this year!"

My Hands sank down again. And my shoulders too. I looked at him, nibbing on my lips. He sudden realized that he was a way to brusque to me.

"I'm sorry Jeanna, I don't..."

No, not pity me in front of all these people, I thought. Instantly I grabbed his hips and tried to lift him. It was a way to easy to be real.I could not even lift him he was so easy to bear that i could throw him. And that was what i did. I throw him into the water.

The Students laughed amused.

I looked over the edge into the water.

"That was the little revenge for the throwing before!" I said grinning.

"Wait you little..."

I haven't heard the rest because I was again in the water. my father had thrown me in. When I came back to the surface, I stormed on him. The result was that we both were under water.

Angry I boxed against his ribcage.

Later, I couldn't exactly tell, what has happen to the When it started to be -from my side- deeply serious. I just began to beat him so hard as I could.

_Why me?_

I was so damn frustrated, so angry about my own body, who had betrayed me. That was really me, I thought. The ME I was now. An angry berserk. A monster. Why shouldn't I show?

Until the moment I hadn't had the faintest idea HOW much angry I was. How desperate. And all this anger I had focused on my father now.

It was like my brain, my sanity was out of order. I just let my fury go!

Finally Hank caught my hands and we were both arising on the surface.

I was bridling with all my new power and kicking him.

"What do you plan, Jeanna?", he asked me panting,"Drowning us both?"

I looked at him fury and hissed: "Why couldn't you use a fucking condom?"

Slowly he realized what was going on with me. He went extremely defense and calmly- looked straight in my eyes and I saw he very sad.

"OK, i got the point. Just beat me. I deserve it. I was an Idiot!"

He leaved my arms and awaited the punch in the face.

It didn't come.

Where just were anger, there was now endless desperation. He couldn't change it. I couldn't change it.

_It was, like it was._

My arms fell down. It was senseless and childish to beat Hank for my pain. He embraced me softly. Now I didn't care the wet fur. I just sobbed in his breast.

When I was better I started to pool was full. but right now we where alone. Outside wasn't anyone. Not even outside the pool. We were alone.

"Where all these people have disappeared?", I asked scared.

"I guess everything is fine like this. Or would you like it when they had seen this?", Hank asked.

No I didn't want that. No way. But it was really scary.

"Did you did that, somehow?"

Hank shook his head.

"I can't do to be honest I'm very happy about. I wouldn't like to be that mighty."

"But how?"

He stroke over my head. "Nec scire fas et omnia, it just like this. The main thing is that you have calmed, OK?"

Whoever did. He was indeed mighty. Very mighty. Later I realized that it might be Professor Xavier who saw it coming and called everyone back. I never found out.


End file.
